Supa Luv
by RJ Morre
Summary: When Planet Vegeta is blown up by Freeza, both Vegeta and Goku escape to Earth in hopes of revenging their race. But after arriving to Earh an Elder from Planet Vegeta finds them and foretells their future, which they find themselves attending school in search of a mystery girl that holds the power to defeating Freeza.
1. Chapter 1

Goku

Chapter 1: Farewell to Planet Vegeta and Hello Planet Earth

"Hurry up Kakarot! We don't have much time!" My best friend yelled at me as he got one of his servants to drag me out of my father's loving arms before the fiery ball of fury descended. They dragged me into a spaceship and before I knew it I was screaming bloody murder as I watched everything that I held dear blow up before my very eyes. Within seconds my father, friends and race was whipped out. The greatest race of warriors that the universe has ever seen just blown into bits of dust and fire with one blow from the most evil man I have ever seen. _I swear I will revenge my father and race. _I vowed to myself as I felt tears of rage and sorrow roll down my cheeks.

"Stop cry Kakarot you are a warrior of the most might race in the galaxy your father will be disgraced if he saw you in this pitiful state!" Vegeta the prince of my planet and my most treasured friend yelled at me while trying to hide his tears.

"Only if you whip your tears first mighty Prince Vegeta, by the way my name isn't Kakarot anymore its Goku. The Elders said that we had to go by the human names they gave us…so I guess I have to call you Vincent-"

"I don't care about that human name after all I'm the Prince of our Saiyan race and will go by the name my powerful father gave me!" I nodded at him trying to keep him happy at least until we arrive at our new home Earth. My Father Braddock told me Earth was a beautiful planet with stuff called water all over it and people that looked like our race except they didn't have tails, turned into gorillas on a full moon and were a billion times weaker than the Saiyan race. The only bad thing was that we had to get our tails cut off when my father and Vegeta's father King Vegeta decided for us to escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta and go to Earth. My father told me the reason that he chose Earth and begged Vegeta's Father to send us there was because he heard from one of the Elders named Bomy that told him that Freeza was going to strike there next and he wanted us to have the pride of avenging our fathers and people.

"Hey Vegeta, how long till we get there?" I asked while curling up in my seat to sleep.

"Shut up you baby, will get there when we get there!" I heard him yell as I dropped into a deep sleep filled with dreams of the planet my father described to me. I wonder if the humans were really as weak as my father had described. I hope not it would be horrible to only have Vegeta to spare with. I don't care even if there's only one person who is powerful on that planet as long as they let me fight them.

"Wake up you Fool!" I hear Vegeta yell into my ear while shaking me violently.

"Are we there?" I asked in excitement as I bolt up just to see the lighting in our spaceship was glowing red and a strange voice was saying 'Warning your spaceship will crash land on planet Earth in ten seconds!"

"Vegeta what did you do?"

"If you weren't asleep for two days you would know we ran out of fuel a couple of minutes ago!" _Crap even though this landing might not kill us but it was going to hurt a lot. _I thought as we plummeted through the Earth's atmosphere in alarming speed as I watched the spaceship catch on fire. I felt myself grab onto my friend as the fire scorched our skin we both started to scream as we could see our spaceship heading into a large mass of the water stuff my father talked about.

"Crash landing will be completed in 5…4…3…2…1,"at that moment I felt my friend slam into me and that caused me to smash threw the glass of the spaceship and land into the water. I at first thought that I could breathe under this liquid after all Saiyans could breathe under any conditions. When I took my first breath my nose and mouth started to fill up with this thick liquid and I started to choke I could see Vegeta was choking too. _How did humans survive in this liquid_? I thought as I slowly lost conciseness.

_Was this how we were going to die? Not by the hands of Freeza but of harmless water? Great my father and all the other Saiyans are probably laughing at us from heaven. _Was all that went through my head as I wondered through the blackness of my mind questioning whether I was alive or dead?

"Wake up you weak idoit, I know you aren't dead!" There was Vegeta yelling at me again, well it has been like this since my father brought me to meet his best friends son. They thought that we would be instant best friends but it took many years for me to call him a friend because it seem that every time we meet we were fighting. Soon I found out that he was just like a fruit on Planet Vegeta, called Goomi, it had poisonous spikes on the outside skin, but if you managed to live after touching it you will find that it is very soft and sweet on the inside.

To my surprise I woke up to see that we were not at the bottom of some massive body of liquid but in a warm house of wood.

"How did we get here Vegeta?"

"Well young Kakarot, I can answer that," I heard a hoarse voice say as a man came into the room. I got up to take a better look at him just to see that he had pale white spiky hair and gray eyes that seem to look right through me. The thing that shocked me was that the short, wrinkled old man bared the six brown dots on his forehead that indicated an Elder from Planet Vegeta!

"Are you an-"

"An Elder, why yes I am Kakarot and my name is Bomy. I'm the Elder that told your Fathers to take you two to Earth. I escape the massacre of our people to guide you and make sure you two fulfill your destinies," He said in a warm voice as he motioned to us to follow him. We walked into a dimly lit small room that had a table with a crystal ball in the middle of it.

Vegeta and I watched intently as Bomy got ready to look into our futures because it was said to be a great honor for an Elder to let you see them as they looked into your future.

The Elders eyes started to move violently as the six dots on his forehead lit up the room along with the crystal ball. I could feel my eyes widen with amazement as I saw pictures flash across the crystal ball. Before I could make out what the pictures meant everything stopped and Bomy went back to normal.

"So what did you see Elder Bomy?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence. He didn't answer my question for a long time, but just stared at us with a huge grin.

"You shall meet a young girl with tremendous power bottled in her. She shall destroy Freeza with the help of you two-"

"That's absurd, what makes you think that I'm going to help a weakling human defeat a villain that whipped out the Saiyans race with one blow," Vegeta practically yelled at him. But I wasn't paying any attention after Bomy said that there might be a person that had so much power that they could defeat Freeza.

"Hey Bomy what's a girl?"

"You really are a moron! A girl is like what we would call a Saiyan Queen on our planet," Vegeta said while dragging me off my chair and heading towards the door of the wooden house.

"Where are we going Vegeta? Can we eat before we go I'm starving?"

"Shut your wining up Kakarot. I want to meet this human and see if she really is as strong as this Elder said she is." _Oh man this is going to be a pain after all there's probably over a billion humans on this planet and not one I can sense with a power over level six._

"Oh boys, before you leave I have two more things to tell you. Firstly the girl that you seek is in a school on this planet in a small city called West City. The girl is a beauty that has very fair skin with hair and eyes as dark as the night sky. Secondly the girl that you seek will be the bride to the boy she picks, which is either you Kakarot or you Prince Vegeta!" Bomy yelled out to us as we went sorrowing through the air to beginning our mission to find that mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mystery Girl in School

"Vegeta we have been flying since forever when can we stop to have a bite to eat!" I yelled trying to be louder than my stomach, but it was no use it was running on empty! It hasn't been filled for four days now since we been flying this vast Earth that seem to have humans crawling all over it. Man I wish all of them lived in one place it would make our job a lot easier.

At least it was a beautiful planet all that my father told me was true, the sky was really blue with white fluffy things floating in it. The planet's vegetation weren't all purple like the ones on Planet Vegeta but was a vivid green that covered most of the world but not as much as water did. The people did actually look like us but except they didn't fly but use these metal boxes with round things on the bottom to move around. The most amazing thing about this planet that our Planet didn't have was a bright and shiny star shining in the daytime and a just as equally bright circle in the sky during the nighttime. The only thing that I haven't seen or tasted is human food.

"Kakarot can you stop that annoying growling," Vegeta yelled from behind him. There was only one way that will get him to let me eat. At that moment I stopped all the energy that was following through my body, which sent me falling limply towards the ground.

"Kakarot what's the matter!" I heard Vegeta yell in a worry tone as he came flying to my rescue. He caught me before I could hit the ground, which I guess was good because I was about to crush land on a couple of kids that were wearing the same outfits.

"Vegeta…need…food…now," I stammered weakly, but all I got from Vegeta was an angry growl as he dropped me on the hard rough ground. Even though he didn't completely fall for my trick he was going to let us eat finally. We followed the kids that had the weird looking outfits passed a huge green field with kids wearing the same ugly outfits kicking a white ball that had black dots on it around the field. After a couple of minutes of watching them I got the objective of the game they were playing was that they had to kick the ball into a huge net guarded by the other team to win. I would have joined the game if we weren't on a mission and if my stomach wasn't empty. The kids that we were following lead us into a brown building crowded with people. There were so many of those kids in the weird outfits, but I couldn't focus on them because I could feel my legs moving towards the food stalls. Vegeta and I picked a food stall that had this triangular shape food that had red and yellow things all over it.

"Hey Miss, can I have eighteen of those things that you have there," I asked the overly plump lady at the stall that wore a gross looking net on her head. For some reason the lady just stared at us in shock for a long time. The only thing that snapped her out of her strange trance was Vegeta. He yelled that he wanted eighteen too and told her to make it snappy before we left. This for some reason made her work faster and in no time she had our food stacked into two large pills on the glass counter.

"Stop you two where do you think you guys are going without paying for that food! All that pizza cost seventy one dollars," A lady from a desk screamed at us as we pasted her on the way out to find a table to eat at. Vegeta flicked a hundred zeney at her as we walked by but she stopped us again, but this time looking angrier than before. She was screaming louder threatening us that she was going to call the police, whatever that was. If this loud woman didn't get out of the way Vegeta will probably hurt her and from the rudeness that was coming out of her mouth I don't think I'll be able to hold him back from hurting her.

"Excuse me Cashier Woman, I'm paying for them so chill," A young girl said coming towards us with another girl. The girl that spoke took out a bunch of colorful leafs out and handed it towards the scary lady. This world is beyond strange why would someone take the colorful leafs that girl gave her rather than a hundred zeney, which could buy an entire landmass on Planet Vegeta.

"Aren't you two going to say thank you to me?" the girl said turning towards us. She was wearing the same ugly uptight outfits I been seeing every young person wearing today so far. She was a short skinny girl that had wave bluish green hair and blue eyes and wore the most uncomfortable looking footwear I have ever seen someone wear without falling. The girl next to her got my attention because she looked like the girl that Bomy described. She had very fair skin and dark eyes and hair color, but it couldn't be the girl that we were looking for she barely had a power level over three.

"Why would I a prince say thank you to such a weak person?" Vegeta replied walking away from her but she bravely stopped him. I expected Vegeta to just push her out of his way but he just stood there growling at her.

"Well I'll let it go for today since you guys are good looking," She said walking away with the girl that was with her. Even though that girl saved us she was extremely weird and what was worse she acted almost like Vegeta in a way.

"Hey Vegeta, who do you think that strong girl is going to pick me or you?" I asked trying to break the foul mood Vegeta was in from talking to that strange girl with the leafs and that loud woman.

"Obliviously me, there is no way she would ever like a subordinate like you Kakarot," Vegeta said while finishing up his last piece of his food. _I guess the girl would go to Vegeta, after all the Saiyan Queens on our old planet would kill for Vegeta to even glance at them and would literally die if they found out that Vegeta wanted her to bare his kids_.

I was half way finished my final piece of pizza when I saw the girl that was with the girl that saved us getting bullied by a couple of girls wearing the ugly outfits. They dumped an orange liquid all over her head and started to kick her. I felt myself wanting to get up and defend her but the thing that was keeping down in my seat was shock as I felt her power level increase. It increased by ten with every kick that made contact with her body.

"Vegeta do you feel it? That girl is the one, she has to be," I said not moving my gaze from the scene. When her power level got up to hundred a wave of power radiated of her and knocked the girls that were bullying her to the ground. Before me and Vegeta could get up and talk to her she ran out of the building with the girl that saved us close behind her. We followed them by foot to this giant huge building that seemed to be the source of all the kids with the uptight uncomfortable outfits. When we entered the building we lost sight of them in the river of children in blue and brown outfits.

"How are we going to find that girl in this blasted school full of kids wearing the same ridiculous clothes," Vegeta exclaimed as we walked through the hallways of the building looking at every kid's face till we found the girl we were looking for.

After a long time of looking through hallways and rooms filled with desks we heard a loud sound ring that lasted for a couple of minutes. With that it seemed that the hallways empty almost intently.

"Hey you two, don't you guys know that school started at eight twenty?" a tall man wearing nice clothes said in a loud voice as he walked towards us.

"Who are you?" I asked as he stopped in front of us. He took our arms in both his hands and started to drag us of somewhere while telling us that his name was Mr. Jang and he was the principle of the school. Even though I had no idea what a principal or a school was, but I did get that he must be an important person from the way he talked. He kept on getting me confused with the huge words he kept on using, but Vegeta seem to understand him perfectly by the way he kept on answering all the questions Mr. Jang asked us. Mr. Jang took us inside this room filled with children seating in desks with weird things in front of them.

"Mrs. Kim these two are the new students that are going to be with us for the rest of the year. Their names are Goku Braddock and Vegeta King," Mr. Jang said leaving the room while hitting children's hands on the way out the door. I could see the girls that we met in the food place in the front row staring at us with open mouths as they stared at us intently.

"Well I guess you two can sit in those two empty desks in the back. Before I forget who wants to show Goku and Vegeta around school?" a wave of hands shot up in seconds. I could hear the children whispering about us, especially the girls they were saying stuff like "they're so hot" and "I wonder if any of them will date us?" I don't know what a date is but I know that I didn't feel hot. I guess my Father forgot to tell me that every person on this beautiful planet were absolutely insane.

The teacher was about to pick a hand that was raised when Vegeta pointed towards the two girls that we met at the food place. The teacher just shrugged and said that she was fine with that while seating at a very messy desk.

"Hey what school did you dudes come from?" a boy with brown hair covering his blue eyes asked us as we sat down in our seats. I'm guessing that we can't tell him where we were really from a different planet and never went to this place that these humans call school, but Vegeta saved us by saying that we never went to school. The boy asked us if we were home school, we just nodded our heads to get him from asking us anything else. Vegeta gave him a glare and he left us alone for the rest of the class, but I wish his glare worked on the rest of the class because all eyes were on us for the whole time while the teacher talked about stuff called chemicals and the periodic table. It was amazingly boring and uncomfortable in this room full of children and when I heard the sound from before ring and everyone getting up I sighed with relief as the two girls from before came walking towards us.

"Hey so you eating machines are the new kids from East City that they told us about in this morning?" the girl with wave bluish green hair asked as she sat on the desk Vegeta was sitting at. I just nodded wondering if this was all Bomy's doing that they know our names and our father's names.

"It nice to meet you Goku and Vegeta, I'm ChiChi Son and this is my friend Bulma Brief," the girl that we have been looking for said with a sweet and gentle smile that made me wonder how she could be a tough fighter like the Saiyan Queens on our old planet.

"I'm Prince Vegeta you are on my woman so you have to make sure I get a son okay," Vegeta commanded ChiChi. Here it comes she's probably going to scream on the top of her lungs or start crying tears of joy.

"Oh am I now, what makes me yours? I barely even know you and you are talking about children?" I so didn't expect her say that. Are humans really this stupid I mean no girl rejects Vegeta.

"You're kidding me right?" Vegeta asked with a straight face but I could tell that he was just as shocked as I was; he was actually going to need to work for a girl's affection for the first time in his life.

"You sure talk all high and mighty cutie," the girl named Bulma said to Vegeta while putting her hand on his and leaning towards him. This is totally messed up girls are so not allowed to touch Vegeta, but this one was and what was even more mind blowing was that Vegeta was letting her without harming her!

"We aren't really from your planet we are from Planet Vegeta which blew up that's why we are here on Earth to try and prevent Freeza from blowing up your planet. This Elder said that a girl on this planet had the power to stop Freeza and that person is you. He also said-"

"Wow hold up, are you tell me you guys are aliens? If so prove it, show me something a normal human can't do."

"Fine I'll show you something special," I said as I walked to the front of the class. I harnessed all my power and let it exploded all over my body and transformed into a Super Saiyan and started to fly all around the room.

"What in the world are you?" Both Bulma and ChiChi asked in prefect unity as they watched me with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"He is in his Super Saiyan form which is like the armor you humans wear when you guys go into battle. We are a race called Saiyans we are the most powerful warriors in the world," Vegeta said powering up to show off his skills to impress ChiChi.

"So let say I believe your little fairy tale, what makes you two think that I can stop this Freeza guy that killed your race of powerful warriors?"

"Well you may not know this but Elder Bomy said that you are the most powerful being on this planet and it is your destiny to destroy Freeza and save your planet from facing the same fate as ours did," I said powering down. The two girls just laughed as they motioned us to follow them out of the classroom. I thought that maybe they were taking us out of this boring place called school, but to my misfortune they had one more class to seat through before we were allowed to leave.

The woman talking in front of the class this time was a woman that had short spiky reddish-brown hair and a scary expression on her face. This woman was talking about weird things like adjective clauses and subordinating conjunctions. _This is pure torture! How can ChiChi and Bulma listening to all this crap_ _all day? _I thought as I saw ChiChi totally focus and writing all the stuff that the lady at the front was writing on the board. Bulma didn't really look that interested in what the woman had to say, judging by the way she pretended to be listening while she hid the fact that she was putting on a pink liquid on her lips while blinking her right eye at Vegeta and playing with her hair. Bulma must be the bravest woman in the universe to treat Vegeta like that.

"Bulma are you paying attention? If so please answer the next question on the homework sheet," the woman at the front yelled suddenly pointing to Bulma.

"Yes, Ms. Smith," Bulma said while looking through her messy white crumbled up sheets in front of her. After a while Ms. Smith started to tap her fingers on her brown desk in an impatient way. Right as Ms. Smith was about to yell at Bulma again ChiChi passed Bulma a sheet of paper and Bulma pretended to find the work Ms. Smith was talking about and told her the right the answer. This seemed to satisfy her because she didn't bother Bulma for the rest of the class, but that didn't mean she left the rest of us alone. She called on ChiChi several times but ChiChi didn't seem to care she just said what I guess the right answer was and Ms. Smith smiled at her and then moved onto the next child to torture with a question. She even called on me but not to ask me a question but to wake me up from dreams of my old planet with my Father and brothers to get me to listen to the boring things she was talking about.

"Well I see that you are a new student Goku but I can a sure you sleeping in my class is probably the worst thing you can do. Isn't that right Bulma?" she said with venom licking into every word. Bulma slightly nodded with a frighten look on her face as the rest of the class laughed.

"What was that about?"

"Well Ms. Smith caught me sleeping in her class last year and she made me write a test on the stuff that we were studying and I failed!_" _Bulma replied with a horrified voice, like failing a test was the end of the world or something. The tests on Planet Vegeta were tough if you messed it up it might actually be the end of your world. The class ended with Vegeta introducing himself after a girl with curly brown hair and very tanned skin, yelled out that Vegeta was new too. Like always the women seem to like Vegeta for his knowledge of big words. The sound that indicated the torture was over filled the room with movement of chairs and children quickly running out of the room. ChiChi and Bulma led us downstairs to this gray hallway filled with green metal boxes on the right side and white boxes filled with bags on the other side.

"Boys this is our grade nine locker room, where we chill and keep all our school supplies in…well in Bulma's case her makeup and her cash," ChiChi said while laughing as Bulma punched her on her shoulder. For some reason ChiChi didn't get angry like before but just started to run as Bulma chased her while she kept on laughing. I really think these creatures called humans are really just too confusing. I thought as me and Vegeta followed them.

"Hey Vegeta and Goku, I'm Kiya would you hold my books while I get my bag?" A skinny girl with glasses and black hair asked while handing both Vegeta and me a book. She bent down and practical stuck her butt in our faces and then she stood up and batted her eyes at Vegeta and kissed her hand blew it towards Vegeta. She walked away giggling with a tall girl with straight brown hair. I wonder why all the women on this planet seem so incredible weird.

We found ChiChi and Bulma talking to a short brown haired woman that introduced herself as Madam Rose. She is going to be our French Teacher starting Monday and as usual I pretended to know what she was talking about.

Both girls lead us out of the school secretly before any other girl could do anymore weird things to us. When we got outside there was a huge black shiny machine waiting for us.

"Did you have a wonderful day Madam Bulma and Madam ChiChi?" an old man wearing all black asked as he got out of the car to open the door for ChiChi and Bulma. The man even opened the door for us and greeted us warmly.

"Hey Bulma, why did that man in the front open the doors for us?"

"That man is my butler named Charles," Bulma said without removing her eyes off Vegeta. Right before I asked Bulma what a butler was Vegeta whispered that a butler was kind of like a servant that we had on Planet Vegeta. During the ride the girls told us a little bit about Earth and that the thing that we were riding was car called a limo. We also learned that we can't use zeney to pay for anything on Earth and the colorful leafs Bulma gave the lady back at the food place were their currency in West City.

When the car stopped the butler opened the doors and revealed a huge pink house with an even bigger garden of plants circling around it. I would have stood there for hours just memorized by the enormity of the place they lived in; it might even be bigger than Vegeta's palace on Planet Vegeta, but Vegeta knocked me out of it by punching the top of my head. Nothing was amazing as the inside of the house. I swear that the girls must be either extremely rich or royalty.

"How do you like my house boys?" Bulma asked with out stretched arms revealing a numerous amount of slaves cleaning the house. I wonder how Bulma gets use to having other people do things for her.

"If this is where you live then where do you live," Vegeta asked pointing directly at ChiChi. At first she didn't say a word; she just shrugged while telling us that her parents both work as doctors in different place so she lives with Bulma in her overly large house. Vegeta just snickered at her, which made her calm cool and collective face turn into an angry expression.

"What is that snicker supposed to mean Vegeta?"

"I'm just laughing that you are probably so poor that your parents have to work extra hard, and I even wanted you to my girl like that would ever happen," Vegeta said with a harsh superior voice that made ChiChi shack with anger. I could feel her power level racing up as she headed towards Vegeta and tried to slap him but in the nick of time he caught it. From the look on ChiChi's face as she broke away from Vegeta's hold on her that he probably destroyed all chance of her being his girl. She stomped upstairs and we all heard a huge bang.

"Shouldn't you go and calm her down?" I asked Bulma that was trying to decide on whether to make googly eyes at Vegeta or be concerned with her friend. After a while she just shrugged and told us that she would calm down by her self-if we left her alone. Bulma decided to take us around her house and show us where everything was. I just wanted to see if ChiChi was okay so I asked Bulma who seemed over joyed that I wanted to leave her and Vegeta alone. It didn't take me long to find her because she still had a power level of at least twenty, which I guess means that she was cooling down from her angry state that brought her power level to a hundred a moment ago.

I opened her door to see that she was putting on a red long sleeve shirt that said cutie alert written in big black letters, when she saw me looking at her power level started to rise and before I knew it I found her fist smashing into my face, which sent me flying a couple meters. Before slamming the door she screamed something about knocking before you enter a room.

I sat on the hard wooden floor rubbing my right cheek before going back to her room. I opened the door again and the look she gave me sent shivers down my spine. No one told me that girls on this planet would be just as scary as the Saiyan Queens if not scarier.

"What part of knocking don't you comprehend?" She asked harshly as she looked up at me from her green bed actually her whole room was different shades of green.

"All of it," I replied hoping that would get her murderous glare off me. She whacked her head with her hand at that moment and sat up on her bed. To my surprise she apologized and told me that knocking is when you tape on a door lightly and await an answer before coming in. It was weird for me to do so, but if it makes that angry expression on her face go away than I guess I could try and follow her rules.

"So anyway tell me what Freeza is like," she asked with a gentle smile, it made all the fright she inflicted on me go away for some reason.

I told her all about Freeza that he was a murderous evil alien. I told her how he whipped out everything my father and all the other Saiyans of Planet Vegeta held dear. He used to work alongside of us in capturing planets and selling them to larger more powerful planets. He turned on us when he found out that his father and Vegeta's father could achieve Super Saiyan and taught me and Vegeta how to do so too. By becoming the first Super Saiyans in over two hundred years Freeza felt threatened by us so he whipped out the whole race in hope he can destroy the most powerful things in the world so he could rule the universe with no one to oppose him. After my story about Freeza, ChiChi seem to stare at me with sad wet eyes.

"Did you come to this world to find the dragon balls then?" she asked in a with cheerful smile, at least until she saw the confusion on my face and then she started to giggle a little before explaining what dragon balls were. She said that they were seven orange balls that had red stars on them and when they are all together they make a dragon called Shenron come out and he granted the person who gathered the balls one wish.

"That means I can bring my planet back to life, let's go find them now!" I said going Super Saiyan to get ready to fly towards the dragon balls, at least until ChiChi pulled me back to a seating position in the computer chair I was seating in.

"You think it is easy to just go out and find them? Well it isn't they aren't all in one obvious place, but all scattered around the world in hiding. It will take you forever to find them all just looking without any guide," ChiChi said with a smile as she watched my face turn from overjoyed to very disappointed. Seeing me like this she told me that she could ask Bulma's father if he could make a device to help me find the dragon balls, which put a smile on my face. She hopped of her bed and grabbed my hand to drag me down five flights of stairs until we got to the last floor that didn't look like all the other floors it was very high tech with machines and flashing buttons everywhere. In the middle of all the technology was a man with short purple straight hair and square glasses that was pressing buttons on this little pad that showed up on a huge screen in the wall.

"Hey Mr. Brief, can I ask you for a favor?" ChiChi said waving at Bulma's dad to get his attention that was hundred percent on the screen in front of him.

"Oh hi ChiChi, what do you need? And please tell me that not another guy that Bulma is flirting with," he said sighing at the sight of me being here.

"Nah, that guy is upstairs anyway this is Goku Braddock. Him and his friend Vegeta King, which is the one with Bulma, are aliens from Planet Vegeta and he needs a way to find the dragon balls to revive his destroyed Planet at the hands of an evil alien called Freeza." As soon as Mr. Brief heard this he started to laugh and told ChiChi that she has been day dreaming too much. ChiChi just sighed and whispered to me to show him my Super Saiyan form. I didn't mind changing into Super Saiyan form, but Bulma's father's reaction was scary it was like he dropped dead to the floor, but ChiChi assured me that he had fainted because he's not use to seeing people transform it never happened to people on Earth. It was ten minutes before Bulma's father awoke from his fainting spell and when did he started to examine me all over and asking me questions like what was my Planet number, what my race was called, how I got to Earth, what was my purpose of coming to Earth and about the evil alien Freeza.

"Mr. Brief not to ruin your fun on discovering more on Goku, but what about the dragon ball thing; can you make something that will locate Dragon balls for us?" ChiChi asked saving me from getting a needle that Mr. Brief said was going to take a little of my blood so he can test it. I was so glad to see the pointy thing being put away, it scared me to death. Mr. Brief said to give him a couple of months to make a Dragon ball tracker.

"A couple of months, can't you make it faster?"

"Sorry ChiChi, I'll be lucky if it is a couple of months," Mr. Brief said sadly. ChiChi thanked him and then dragged me back upstairs to let Bulma's father get to work. On our way we bumped into Vegeta and Bulma, boy was it bad ChiChi was still angry with Vegeta and Vegeta was angry that she was being rude to the Prince of the Saiyans.

"It looks like the aliens are going to be staying for a while at least until your father can build a dragon ball tracker so that Goku can wish Planet Vegeta back to life," ChiChi said passing Bulma and Vegeta on her way to her room while leaving me with them. Bulma was ecstatic that we were going to be staying for a long while; I think it might have something to with the idea that Vegeta was going to stay with her longer. Since that meeting with Vegeta I didn't see ChiChi for the rest of the night not even at meal time. Bulma told me not to care whether she eats or not she'll come down when she's hungry. Well of all the things I have done today and seen today the most dangerous was ChiChi I don't know if Bomy was right about one of us being with her, but I guess she's nice at times though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Full Day of School Ahead

"Wake up Master Goku everyone is waiting for you downstairs," I heard Bulma's butler say nudging me gently until I woke up. Charles told me that Bulma had bought me a whole wardrobe for my stay here on Earth and that I should change into them to go to school and other places. I guess Planet Vegeta clothes won't cut it on Earth I thought as I changed into a red shirt that had a hood on the back of it that had two pack written on it and loose dark blue pants. When I was done changing I ran into the hallway to meet everyone and on my way I bumped into ChiChi that had on bright yellow shirt with light blue writing on it that had hood at the back and she wore gray loose pants.

"Oww…what are you made of metal?" ChiChi asked as she got up from being knocked down when we bumped into each other. We walked together downstairs and while we were walking down the long flight of stairs to get to the meal room to have breakfast I asked ChiChi what the words on my shirt meant. She told me that two packs meant how many packs on your stomach you have. Hearing this I lifted my shirt to see what she was talking about and when I did ChiChi stop dead in shock while looking at my stomach. My questioning looks made her snap out of her shock.

"They must have really worked you on Planet Vegeta, because you have a six pack," She said with a smile on her face. I guess she was a lot calmer today I thought as I felt my cheeks burn a little in embarrassed of her praise. We found Bulma and Vegeta at the table with ten empty bowls in front of Vegeta, I hope he hadn't eaten all the food because I wanted at least eleven bowls. As I sat on the table a maid looked at me and asked if I ate as much as Vegeta and seeing me nod she brought out ten plates of red stripes of meat and white things that had a yellow eye in the middle. I was half way through my third plate when I noticed that ChiChi was only eating a yellow weird shaped fruit.

"ChiChi where's the rest of your food is it coming soon-"

"Kakarot don't you know that poor people are generally use to eating only little portions of food," Vegeta said interrupting me. I looked at ChiChi to see if she was going to blow up again but her face was totally calm and her power level didn't rise. Instead of a scary blow up she just smiled and chuck the skin of the fruit she was eating and it hit Vegeta smack on the face; I'm pretty sure I fell out of my chair laughing at the very thought that a girl would do something like that to Vegeta. I could tell that it took every cell of patience in Vegeta's body to stop himself from going Saiyan and hurting her and the fact that Bulma winked at him from across the table, which for some reason made him cool down.

I was glad to see all the kids in the school wearing different clothes and not those weird annoying outfits that made everyone look the same. When I walked out of Bulma's limo with ChiChi behind me I saw Mr. Jang seating on a bench that was in front of the door that everyone was using to get into the school.

"It is lovely to see you two on time for school, but I'm sure that it is all ChiChi doing that any of you probably make it on time."

"Just doing my job," ChiChi said giving Mr. Jang slap on the hand with her hand. When we were going into the locker room swarming with kids that I remember seeing yesterday I asked ChiChi why she slapped Mr. Jang's hand and she explained that it was called a high five and it was something humans do just to be cool, which made me think that humans were way too complicated for me to figure out so I just went with it.

"Since Vegeta and Goku don't have any school stuff we should share our text books and lockers with them…I call Vegeta."

"Yeah if that's the case then you might as well give him all your school stuff after all he'll probably make better use of them then you ever will," ChiChi teased just to have Bulma punch her as she laughed at Bulma's reaction. To be honest I was beginning to think that ChiChi might be the most complicated thing to figure out I could never guess when she was going to be calm or blow her top with anger. I was going to ask Bulma what was up with ChiChi but she was already gone dragging Vegeta off somewhere. ChiChi led me to her locker that was perfectly organized with her school stuff on the bottom of her locker and a mirror on the door of the locker. As she put a lock through her locker a girl with short brown hair and pale green eyes came up behind me.

"Hey Goku you should move out of Annie's way," ChiChi said getting the last thing she needed from her locker and stuffed it into her brown back pack that had a lot of different patterns on it. The girl that ChiChi told move out of the way for gave me a smile before she bended over and got her school stuff while asking ChiChi what we had first. ChiChi happily said math and then gym which for some reason the girl was also happy to hear. As we entered into the room that ChiChi and Bulma took me and Vegeta into to talk to the woman called Madame Rose yesterday before we left school, ChiChi explained to me that math was one of her favorite classes along with gym which was a class that I thought that I might even enjoy.

ChiChi sat by a girl with curly black hair and purple glass writing stuff down quickly. "Hey Sakura let me guess you spent all our time on facebook last night and forgot to do your math homework?" ChiChi said with an amused voice.

"Not just that during lunch I'm going to need to copy our French homework," she said in a commanding voice that ChiChi did this weird thing with her eyes before agreeing after sighing. I sat next ChiChi just to have this girl with brown hair and brown dots all over her pale face tap me on the shoulder saying I was in her spot.

"Cool it Jill, I'm showing Goku around so he has to seat next to me," ChiChi said putting her head on the desk as she introduced me to her two friends. Jill sighed before seating next to me and started to ask me what school I came from and other stuff about me and for once I was glad ChiChi was with me because she answered all her questions with lies without even looking the least bit guilty, she was really a weird person to me but for some reason I felt myself wanting to find the key to understanding her.

"Hey guys!" Bulma yelled as she came into the class room with Vegeta carrying all her school stuff as she sat on the desk ChiChi was seating at. I guess it wasn't just ChiChi I need to figure out, I needed to ask Vegeta why the heck he was letting Bulma treat him like a servant without him complaining well if you can call grumbling complaining.

What ChiChi called homeroom, which was the first and last class of the day, was amazingly boring with Madame Rose calling out names and people saying here and her reading what was called a bulletin, but to be honest the class that came after wasn't that fun either not as fun as ChiChi made it out to be. The person at the front of the classroom introduced himself to Vegeta and I as Mr. Tol and he was a bald man with a golden color hair on his face, _I guess there were some people on Earth that couldn't grow hair on their heads and made up for it by growing it on their faces._ I thought as I sat through his class trying to understand the thing that he called a quiz that he gave everyone except for me and Vegeta that he said we could do the next quiz on the next Friday. As they took the quiz that had three questions on it I found myself staring at ChiChi's paper that she was filling out quickly. _If these were the difficult questions that I was going to have to take soon I was definitely going to fail big time, _I thought as I looked at ChiChi with respect that she looked up to greet with a warm smile that made me quickly turn away with embarrassment for some odd reason. I looked over to where Bulma and Vegeta were seating to see Vegeta whispering to Bulma as she wrote her test with an annoyed look on his face. Everyone was quietly working; well everyone except ChiChi's friend Sakura she was making hand jesters to ChiChi's other friend Jill from across the room. Somehow it seems like they were communicating and understanding each other as if it were another language that only they could understand, when the teacher saw them he cleared his voice and asked everyone if they were finished and everyone pasted their quiz to him all except this boy with no hair and three black eyes that was staring intently at his quiz until the teacher had to take the test from him, Chich whispered that the boy's name was Tien.

For the rest of the class it was really boring with Mr. Tol talking about things called rational expressions that made my head spin with confusion and not even looking at ChiChi's school book that she wrote everything the teacher wrote on the white screen in front class could get me to understand anything. The class might have been a little bit fun if I got any of the things that Mr. Tol said to make the whole class burst into laughter and even ChiChi found it hard to stay calm and focus. I spent rest of the class wondering what I could do to make ChiChi laugh like Mr. Tol could.

"Well since everyone has manage to stay good all class I'll let you guys go to get ready for your next early as a gift to you guys before the holiday tomorrow and don't forget to come to the dance tonight," Mr. Tol said as everyone cheered as they left the room.

"What's a dance like?"

"OMG, do you honestly not know what a dance is? How do you live on your planet?" Bulma asked with terror in her voice as if it was some kind of crime to not know what a dance was. ChiChi just did that funny thing with her eyes and explained to me that it was when everyone gets together and dance in the gym for fun from seven to ten o'clock. To be honest it didn't seem so exciting that Bulma had to make a big deal about then again what did I know about the strange customs of Earth, if it were Planet Vegeta we would put on a fighting tournament for fun, but since Bulma was so into this event called a dance I doubt that it had anything to do with fighting. _Hopefully I'll be able to let out some steam and get a workout, because I swear if I don't get a good workout soon I 'm going to go crazy. _I thought as we walked towards a building that Vegeta and I passed when we were following a bunch of kids to the food place yesterday. ChiChi explained that this was West Academy's gym.

"Hey Vegeta what do you think about Bulma?" I asked as we stood next the gym doors waiting for Bulma and ChiChi to change into their gym clothes. As I looked at Vegeta's face I was surprise that sticking my noise into his business didn't make him blow up at me.

"I don't know she's not like other girls I met before, she makes me feel weird," He whispered as he watched a couple of boys come out of the boys changing.

"What are you guys doing just standing in front of the doors to the gym?" a tall boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue shirt with black shorts on that might be the strongest kid I have seen so far in this school. He stood next to a shorter boy with dark brown hair and eyes and he wore the same outfit as the first boy and the other guy was the boy ChiChi told was named Tien.

"Our guides are taking a while to change," Vegeta said with a shrug probably hoping if he shows little interest in the boys maybe they will go away.

"Yeah that will happen, ChiChi's probably waiting for Bulma to get ready," the short kid said with one look back at the girls change room. The boys introduce themselves; the tall boy was named Yamcha, and the shorter kid was Krillin. The boys dragged us into the gym and explained that for warm up we had to run six laps around the gym and then do ten pushups, crunches and lunges. It seemed easy enough probably too easy I thought as I ran slowly beside the boys that seem to be breathing hard by our last lap, which puzzled me. _Either I'm not putting enough effort into running laps or the boys that we just met were putting too much effort into running. _I thought as Vegeta sped up with a glare at me daring me to catch up to him, daring me to have a race with him, and of course I accept the invitation with speeding up to the point that I was in front him. I don't know how fast we were going but by the amazed stares that Yamcha, Krillin and Tein were giving us along with everyone that saw us racing we might have over done it just a little.

"Are you guys crazy? I know that you guys are super aliens but the rest of the world doesn't to have know it, so act like normal boys," ChiChi whispered as she came up behind us alone finishing her laps. I looked around wondering where Bulma was but she was way behind ChiChi walking with a tall, skinny girl with a light tan and curly black hair.

"Well I am not a normal weak Earth boy I am-"

"Yeah, I get it the prince of a super powerful race, but I suggest you try to fit in because people on this planet once they figure out what you are they'll run experiments on you."

"So-"

"So you'll be lucky if you end up dissected," ChiChi said with an evil grin as she grabbed my hand and led me towards the guys that we were running with. I looked back to see Vegeta following us reluctantly grumbling about how someday he was going to make ChiChi pay for her rudeness. ChiChi got the guys to show us around during the rest of gym class.

When we were done our warm up a man with white and gray short hair blew something that made an annoying sound and he yelled that everyone should bring it in, whatever that meant I just followed the boys that ChiChi got to show us what to do. We sat down and this teacher introduced himself, I couldn't really say his name right so Tien just told me to call him Mr. M, which I found way easier to remember and pronounce. The game we were playing today was football. The teacher separated us from the girls and boys. He put us into groups on one side of the gym and the girls into groups on the other side. I was in a group with Yamcha, that kid with the long brown hair that covered his blue eyes that was asking me and Vegeta questions yesterday, Tien, and this plumb kid with long brown hair. On Vegeta's team he had Krillin, and a guy with tan skin and straight black hair with a funny look about him.

Before we started playing Yamcha made sure both Vegeta and I knew all the members on our team. The boy with the hair covering his blue eyes was named Danny, the short plump kid with the curly brown hair was Oolong, and the boy on Vegeta's team with the short spiky black hair and looked funny was called Uub. With that settled Yamcha said in a booming voice that he wanted to be quarterback and that I should be wide receiver, which apparently meant when he gave the signal I had to run all the way to the touchdown area on the opposite side of the gym and catch the ball. _I guess it was easy enough, _I thought as I faced off with Vegeta that was giving me one his devilish smiles that told me to get ready to taste defeat at his hands.

"Thirty three, twenty-eight...Hut!" Tien yelled while passing the ball between his legs to Yamcha. I ran my fastest with Vegeta on my heel trying to stop me from catching the ball that Yamcha chucked into the air. When I got to the end I gazed up to see that the ball that Yamcha threw wasn't coming at me but was sailing feet over my head swirling towards the wall.

"Looks like, your team is going to lose," Vegeta said with a smirk across his face as he watched the ball sailing throw the air with a victorious face on. I couldn't let my team down after all they trusted me with the job of catching the ball and giving them a touchdown, so I jumped with all my might and caught the ball before it hit the wall just to float down to see all the guys and girls on the other side of the gym staring at me like they were looking at something out of the ordinary. When I saw ChiChi whack her head as she gave me a look that made me shrink away with fear. _She couldn't get angry at me for accidentally doing something abnormal could she? _I wondered as I saw the gym teacher come up to me with a smile on his face, which to be honest I wasn't expecting after all everyone was staring at me like the way people on Planet Vegeta look at our neighbors from planet Namek like they were all freaks of nature.

"It seems that you have a quiet amazing jump, you should definitely try out for track and field jumping events," Mr. M said with a smile as he patted my head and yelled that everyone should continue with their games. For the rest of class I forced myself to stay at the weak boring level all the rest of the boys where playing at regretting ever thinking this class could be a fun way to drain some power I have been itching to release ever since we arrived on this planet. _But I guess it can't be helped with humans only being able to understand their own energy levels, anything higher than that is abnormal to them, _I thought as I watched the girl side as my team switched over to defense, because of my touchdown. I watched how ChiChi ran all the way down to the end of the gym catching the ball in the air and landing her team a touchdown that made all the girls on her team cheer for her. I don't know why but I couldn't keep my eyes off her for the rest of the class, which I felt bad about after all it cost our team the game with me too interested in ChiChi to stop Vegeta from getting any touchdowns and also to be able to catch any touchdowns either.

"That's it for gym class!" Mr. M yelled with a whistle that stopped everyone dead in their tracks and left me standing still with my attention divided between Mr. M announcement and ChiChi that was catching another touchdown just in time, that I forgot about the touchdown I was supposed to catch for my team at least until the pointy brown ball hit me smack in the forehead.

"Dude, are you okay?" Danny asked as he took the ball that I caught delivering my team the last touchdown of the gym class, but we still lost unfortunately for me Vegeta won't ever let me live this defeat down for a very long time judging by the grin he flashed me before leaving the gym with Bulma that looked as if she just sat around the whole gym class by the way she was neither stinky or sweaty.

"Yeah, on the good side I caught the last touchdown."

"And what an amazing catch it was right off the face into our hands," ChiChi said while giggling a little as she took hold of my hand and threw the ball the girls used to Oolong to put away before leading me out of the gym. To tell the truth I was surprised and at a total loss for words as I waited outside the gym for the girls with Vegeta that was still rubbing it in my face about my loss in gym class. I thought that ChiChi would be angry at me about letting lose my powers by accident, but she just laughed about my final touchdown catch with Bulma as she went into the change room for girls. _I swear by the time I figure her out I probably will be insane, _I thought as I saw her, Bulma, Jill and Sakura walk out of the changing rooms.

"What are you going to wear to the Winter Semi-formal dance?" Bulma asked the girls as we walked back to school. I zoned out for most of the conversation that girls spent talking about dresses shoes the boys that they wanted to dance with and all that other stuff that could numb the brains of all the people on Planet Vegeta if they were still alive that is. Vegeta also seemed to be in his own world wishing that the girls would stop talking and shut up. I spent the rest of what they called recess here, trying to figure out why ChiChi was the only girl not to into the idea of the dance, but of course like every time I tried to think of a reason for ChiChi's weird behavior I come up blank. Next couple of periods I might have fallen asleep for because neither ChiChi nor Bulma were in them, French and German. In French after being introduced to the class by Madame Rose we sat by this tall plump boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He introduced himself as Tye Jones and started to talk about all these things that I couldn't understand, but Vegeta could which made me zone out for the rest of class listening to the chatter beside me and up front coming out of the teacher's mouth that I probably will never hope to comprehend, the same went with German because Tye was in that class as well, but thank goodness Jill was in the class so I didn't have to seat next to Vegeta and Tye, but that unfortunately didn't make the class any more exciting. To be honest to have the bell ring for lunch where we followed Jill to the locker room to find ChiChi, Sakura and Bulma waiting for us made me too happy and relieved for words.

"So where are we going to eat today?" Bulma asked as we walked out of the cold school to an even colder temperature outside.

"Burger Queen, I guess," Sakura said with a shrug.

"But this is our day to go to our house for noodles!"

"Yeah but my mom won't allow boys in her house and plus me want a hamburger today," Sakura said ending the whole argument of where we were going to buy food. It wasn't a lot of walking before we got to this chain of windows underneath a huge grayish brown building. As soon as we entered my stomach started to growl reminding me that it was hungry as the smells of delicious food entered my nose. Bulma generously bought us nine plates of stuff called french-fries and eleven pizzas each.

"ChiChi they're not actually going to eat all that are they?" Jill asked as she saw us chowing down on our lunches. I felt kind of embarrassed because all of ChiChi and Bulma's friends were staring at us, but ChiChi just told them that growing boys ate a lot these days. How her friends bought that lie was beyond me, but it did keep them of our cases, which was good.

"Hey look here come the guys," Jill said moving to a new table so that the boys that just entered through the doors could seat with her. The boys that came in were Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.

"Hey, Guys," I greeted as I ate my last slice of my pizza. Each guy greeted us back as they sat at our table.

"So are you guys going to the Semi-formal dance, tonight?" Bulma shimmed as she threw away the demolished looking remains of her oat square. The guys didn't answer Yamcha whispered something to Krillin and Tien that got them laughing and high fiving each other. Yamcha then whispered it to Jill that start laughing as she told Sakura who told ChiChi that laughed so hard that her apple juice sprayed all over Vegeta which got her and everyone else except for Bulma and of course Vegeta laughing their heads off.

"Yamcha what is the secret that you are spreading around?" Bulma asked with a very angry face that I didn't even know she could make. Yamcha laughed and said he would tell her later, but that answer didn't satisfy Bulma so she tried to get out of the girls others epically ChiChi, but she couldn't say anything after all she was running away from the prince of Saiyan that was threatening to kill her for spitting juice in his face. Even at lunch ChiChi was a mystery to me, why would she be running away from Vegeta instead of fight him like she almost did yesterday?

When everyone was finished we headed back together while talking about the dance that Yamcha said he was going to bring his girlfriend Maron, which made Jill angry saying she didn't want to go if he was going to bring blue headed girlfriend. All this talk got me to ask ChiChi what a girlfriend was she explained that it's what a boy called a girl that he likes and the girl likes back. I wonder if ChiChi was really going to pick one of us to have her as a girlfriend, but judging by the way both Vegeta and her wanted to kill each other all the time I doubt she was going to pick Vegeta, which meant I guess I had a pretty good chance of getting ChiChi as a girlfriend, I hope it's after I learned how to figure her out.

The last couple of classes were Chemistry, snore fest, and History, which I enjoyed a lot more than any other class it was just an old guy that had no hair on his head but he had quiet of a lot of white hair on his face, he had dark brown eyes that were covered with glasses and he was a little plump, he sat in front of the class talking a little about the Renaissance before putting on the a movie called the X-Men for the rest of the class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Rocking Dance

I was happy to be walking out of school with ChiChi and Bulma putting the end to the torture I will just have to endure until Mr. Brief makes the tracker for the dragon balls. I was surprised to see that ChiChi wasn't getting into the car this time. She waved goodbye to us as she ran off in the direction we took to get to Burger Queen.

"Don't worry Goku, ChiChi's going to her tai kwon do stuff...but if you want you can follow her," Bulma said with a way too happy smile as she waved goodbye to me. As I ran after ChiChi I felt kind of bad for leaving Vegeta all alone with Bulma, but then again what's the worst that can happen with them in a limo with Bulma's butler driving? It didn't take too much time to catch up ChiChi and when I did she gave me a huge smile that made my heart race a little for some reason.

"You know you didn't have to come with me and I can get there by myself."

"I guess I just thought that maybe you might want someone to talk to and plus Bulma was practically begging for alone time with Vegeta," I said hoping that would get the upset glare off her face and to my surprise it actually did. She started to giggle as she slowed down for me to walk next to her.

"Wouldn't you rather go home and get ready for the dance? I would hate to be the one responsible for making you late for your first dance," ChiChi said with a smile as she saw me yawn in boredom. We walked together while she asked me about my first full day of school, no matter how much I wanted to tell her that I understood everything that came out of the old people's mouth at the front of the class in hope maybe that would impress her, but both her and I would know that was a huge lie so I grudgingly told her the truth. I expected her to call me an idiot like Vegeta might but she just giggled and offered to help with my school work. I don't know the reason why just hearing that made me feel a hundred times happier and plastered a smile on my face that didn't leave my face until we came upon this ratty looking place and ChiChi happily announced that this was the place where she did her training in tai kwon do. Even though it didn't look impressive I felt excitement course through my body I was finally going to get to spare and fight with people. ChiChi took me into this room with red walls everywhere and a black desk that a guy with short black hair wearing a black shirt stood behind.

"Hi, ChiChi who is your friend over there?"

"Master Rochi this is Goku he's here to try out the classes," ChiChi replied, I was ecstatic when the man said that I could, after asking ChiChi to bring a girl next time, which made her glare at the man. When we were finished talking to her Master she took me upstairs to this level with open space with brown floor, white walls and what seemed like training machines. ChiChi told me to wait here well she went and changed into her tai kwon do uniform. As I waited for ChiChi to change I wished I had forced Vegeta to come with me it was boring waiting here all alone. I was about to go look for ChiChi when I saw these two guys walk in one was tall with pale skin, black eyes and very round and puffy brown hair wearing a black shirt, white pants and a red belts tied to his waste. The other boy was shorter and younger looking than the tall boy but he had short hair and blue eyes and was wearing the same thing as the first boy right down to the same colored belt. They said hi to me before taking their shoes off and bowing to the fighting area as they walked in. _ChiChi just said to wait but she never said that I couldn't go in without her, _I thought as I copied what I saw the two boys do by taking of my shoes and bowing to the fighting area before walking in. I saw the two boys kicking and punching this human looking thing so I decided to the same with ChiChi words of acting like a normal boy running through my mind over and over again. _If I had to hit this thing as lightly as I could then I would just have to work on my speed and accuracy,_ I thought as I started to punch the human looking thing with all the fighting moves I ever learned from my father, which plummeted me back to all those days of cuts, bruises and blood trying to get every move to my father's liking, and not to mention the intense fights he dragged me into for money.

"Hey Goku, the dummy is going to break if you keep on hitting him like that and make the boys wet themselves," I heard ChiChi whisper. I looked up to see her right next to me with the uniform that everyone else was wearing, but she had a green belt wrapped around her waist. Looking past ChiChi I could see what she was talking about the two boys that I saw before had stopped punching and kicking their dummies to stare at me with gaping mouths looking at me as if I wasn't from this planet which would be true but I didn't want them to know that.

"I guess I didn't tone it down enough," I said feeling my cheeks burn bright red with embarrassment as I caught sight of this kid with brown hair and glasses wearing a white belt looking so scared and amazed at me, but that wasn't the only reason I felt it embarrassed it was the fact that ChiChi had seen everything and wasn't angry with me, which brought me farther from figuring her out, but impressed like what she saw me doing was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

Even though ChiChi wouldn't let me punch the dummy anymore watching her practice her foot work and attack patterns while I copied them felt even more fun for some reason even though a Saiyan toddler could do these moves with their eyes closed. As we practiced two more people came wearing the same color blue belts, one was very tall with curly brown hair and brown eyes while the other one had tanned skin, black hair and wore glass in front of his brown eyes. That's when the person that I guess I was supposed to call Master came up the stairs and told everyone that class was starting. Not knowing what to do next I just followed ChiChi and stood beside her in the line that they made where the two red belt boys were in front with the tall boy with the blue belt then it was the other blue belt next to ChiChi and I with the white belt on my other side in the second row. First we started with this warm up where we shake our hands in the air while the Master said these words that I didn't understand because I was pretty sure it wasn't English, because I should know after all my father taught me the language when he decided that he was going to send me to Earth. We swung our arms in the air, then we sat down to stretch by touching our feet. When that was over the Master said that we had to put on our gloves and this thing called a hogues. ChiChi gave me her extra pair of gloves as she told me that hogues were chest protectors because we were going to do some sparing, which got me smiling widely.

"You, have to promise not to go all out," ChiChi said glaring at me. I promised, but deep down I was hoping that I could keep it after all Saiyans were the type of beings to never take anything that has fighting to do with it lightly, but I really didn't want to upset ChiChi only half because I would feel really bad and also there is the fact that I could get more or less beaten up. The master put me up against ChiChi first, which was torture to me because the thing I really wanted to go all out and see how powerful she was. The Master said this word in another language that got everyone bowing to each other so I followed everyone else as he yelled out another command that got everyone into a fighting stance. I didn't quite know how to start a spare on Earth so I let ChiChi attack fist, which was a kick to the stomach that was so light that if I didn't see her kick me I probably would still be waiting for her to attack. I countered with a punch that I thought was light but it knocked ChiChi right over.

"Didn't I say not to go all out?" ChiChi asked as she glared up at me as she held her stomach in pain; a rush of guilt rushed over me and I was about to apologize when I felt her power raise from a three to hundred I was so in for it. I thought as she landed another kick to the stomach but that time it hurt, but she didn't let me recover before her next attack which was a punch to my stomach in the same place where she had kicked me. The next attack I dodged, which was a back kick but she expected that I would dodge it so she caught me off guard and landed an elbow thrust right to my gut. _Okay that was it, _I thought as I landed a double round nose kick to both her sides and followed up with a punch that she dodged just to get hit by a three sixty hook kick that I had to lower to hit her shoulder. ChiChi counter with a double side kick and then two punches while moving to the side and hitting me with a back hand punch. To be honest even though it hurt a little I still had fun, well all until the Master called the matches over and told us to switch. Now I really had to be careful because I couldn't fight my next opponent like I did with ChiChi for two reason I didn't want to get ChiChi into trouble and I would feel bad if I knocked the boy with the blue belt with the glasses out. This time when the master told us to start after we bowed the boy yelled at me really loud, I wasn't sure if it was to catch me off guard or scary me but it did neither. I hit him in the stomach ten times more lightly then had done with ChiChi the first time and since he didn't fall to the ground in pain I guess that was the lightness I had to go for with every attack. I barely payed attention to the next couple battles actually my mind was going over the fight I had with ChiChi over and over I truly wanted to fight all out with ChiChi now she was so fast well at a human speed and cunning that she could land nine hand attacks and about eleven leg attacks on me. I was relieved when the Master yelled that we should bow and then line up in our lines for the end of class. The tall boy with the red belt at the beginning of the line said some words that I couldn't understand that got everyone bowing and with that it was over. We took off all our protection and ChiChi was dragging me out but not before bowing one more time to the fighting area, which I followed. She grabbed her stuff and was dragging me down the stairs in a hurry when the tall boy with the red belt stopped her.

"Bye guys you did well today," he said opening the door for us.

"Thank you Hercule, you did well to," ChiChi called back as she went racing outside just to look very disappointed as she glanced around looking for something. I was going to ask what was wrong when she took out her dark blue cellphone.

"Charles where are you? You said that you would be here to pick me up so I could make it to the dance on time," ChiChi said while seating down on the steps that we use to get into her tai kwon do place. After a couple minutes ChiChi closed her cell phone and sighed as she put it back in her bag.

"What the matter? Why are you so upset?"

"Charles can't come and pick us up so we can get ready for the dance and I spent five dollars to get into it." I smiled at her finding it funny that she was all worried about getting a drive home when she had someone that could fly the both of us home in a blink of an eye so I picked ChiChi up and flung her on my back and took off.

"Goku I hope you know what you are doing, because I definitely don't want to end up splat on the ground," ChiChi practically yelled in my ear. I laughed at her as I saw the terror in her face, but after some time she got use to the whole flying thing.

"So what was that weird language that they were talking in at your tai kwon do place?"

"Oh that was Korean," ChiChi said gliding her hand through the white puffy things that seemed to always be floating in the blue sky.

"Tell me something in Korean."

"Okay let's see...I'll count Ha-na, Tul, Set, Net, Ta-sot, Yo-sot, Il-gop, Yo-dul, A-hop, Yol." We talked a lot about her class after that and I told her that I would love to fight with her at her full power someday, which got her laughing and asking if fighting was the only thing that Saiyans ever think about and to be honest it probably was.

Before we knew it we were at Bulma's huge house where Bulma quickly pulled ChiChi into the house while asking why does she always have to make her late for everything just so she could do her sweaty sports. I went upstairs to see a pair of black pants and a white long sleeve shirt that had buttons and a green tie that I put over my head and left hanging loosely around my neck. I flew downstairs to see Vegeta seating at the dining table eating with fifteen empty plates in front of him wearing a white long sleeve shirt with buttons on the front of the shirt, gold tie and black pants.

"How was your fighting class?" he asked angrily. I could see that he wasn't too happy with me leaving him all alone with Bulma while I got to do some training. I lied by saying that it was boring which I guess was true at least until after my fight with ChiChi, but it did get him to lighten up to know he wasn't the only one that was bored out of his mind.

"So what did you and Bulma do while I was gone?"

"We went to the mall, where for an hour I followed her around to buy the dress she's wearing to this semi-formal thing," Vegeta said with a painful look on his face as I sat down and ordered twenty bowls of the food that Vegeta was eating. I was halfway finished my nineteenth bowl of food when both Bulma and ChiChi came downstairs and they looked actually I don't know if I knew any words strong enough to describe how good they looked, and judging by the look Vegeta was giving them he didn't either. Bulma had her hair curled neatly wearing a golden dress that matched Vegeta's tie for some reason, I would have thought it was nothing but ChiChi's green dress matched the color of my tie. ChiChi had her hair out of that ponytail she always had it in and her black straight long hair was left hanging down her shoulder.

"Come on guys you can drool over how amazing I made us both look later, but right now we have a dance to get to!" Bulma said as she headed toward the front door. I quickly finished my last bowl of food before following Vegeta, Bulma and ChiChi into the limo.

"Bulma are you going to tell me how we are going to get Vegeta and Goku into the school dance without them being signed up," ChiChi asked while staring out the window and looking at the moving houses and trees outside. Bulma smiled evilly as she told us her plan that evolved Bulma letting us in the other doors into the theater and giving us a stamp that told everyone that we were checked in. I agreed with the plan since Vegeta and ChiChi seem to think that the plan was a good one.

When we got to school we quietly sneaked to the place where Bulma told us to wait while she gets ChiChi and herself signed in so she can borrow the stamp from a teacher to use on me and Vegeta.

"Fighting with ChiChi, how was it...you didn't get our butt kicked did you?" Vegeta asked as we sat outside the door.

"Nope well it was just a spare and we weren't keeping track of points, but it was great, she wasn't fighting at full power but she still got a lot of good shots on me."

"That because you're weak I bet if it were me I would still be able to kick her butt whether she's at full power or not."

"So does that mean you hate her? Which one do you like better ChiChi or Bulma?" I asked hoping a little that he would say Bulma for some reason.

"Well I guess Bulma at least she's not rude, I mean how can a girl treat a prince of a whole planet the way ChiChi treats me? Anyway if you want her you can have her, but I guess it's our suffering if you want an animal-" Vegeta broke off as the door smacked up against him and sent him flying into a huge tree in the middle of the playground.

"Oops, sorry Vegeta didn't see you there," ChiChi said with a power level at around two hundred so I was guessing she heard what Vegeta said a couple of seconds ago.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Gee, and here I thought you wouldn't notice," ChiChi said with an amused voice as Vegeta came charging at her. I wanted to laugh and I would have if I didn't know what Vegeta was planning to do. ChiChi had probably just snapped his last patience filled nerve in half, which was never good the last time I did that well I was in the health room for days back on Planet Vegeta. I was so thankful that Bulma stepped in the middle of them to stamp Vegeta to get him into the party and for some mind blowing reason just seeing Bulma made him calm down. _Wow ChiChi might be the strongest girl on this planet but Bulma was probably the bravest girl in the universe. _I thought as she stamped something on my hand and with that we were all free to enter the dance. We went into the theater to see flashing lights of every color in a dark room with blaring noise while hundreds of kids dance around. The way everyone looked having fun and talking with their friends seemed like fun to me as we walked into the theater to see Jill, Sakura, Yamcha with what I suppose was his girlfriend and Tien outside of the crowd.

"You guys are so late I thought you guys were going to be no shows," Jill said hugging ChiChi as they both squealed about how pretty both their dresses were along with Sakura, for some reason Bulma was pulling Vegeta into a crowd of kids where I saw the girl she was walking with during gym class.

"What did we miss?"

"Nothing much after all everyone knows the real party doesn't start until eight o'clock," Jill said while grabbing ChiChi's arms to dance with her. Seeing the girls giggling and having fun made me kind of feel awkward so I went to go talk to Tien, because Yamcha was way too busy dancing with his girlfriend to notice that we even arrived.

"Hey so what do guys normal do for this dance thing?"

"Well you either find someone to grind with or hang out until a slow song that when the girls go looking for a guy to dance with," Tien said looking bored out of his mind at least until Jill grabbed him into the group and started to dance while talking to him. ChiChi looked over grabbed me as well. Jill was ranting about how gross Yamcha and Maron looked and even though I had no clue why their lips were so close together but I got why everyone was saying that it was gross the way they were acting. After a couple of songs Bulma came back with Vegeta and after everyone said hi and talked a bit they started dancing and ChiChi started to laugh at them.

"Where in the world did Vegeta learn how to grind?" ChiChi asked.

"Where do you think I have been for the past thirty minutes? I got a couple of guys to teach him how to grind."

"Right for many reason I don't even want to know how they thought him," Sakura said which got everyone laughing and I could tell that Vegeta wanted to kill the next person that started to laugh at him. It wasn't soon after that a slow song came on and Bulma started dancing with Vegeta, Jill with Tien and well you guess it Yamcha with Maron, which I'm pretty sure haven't left each other since we got to the dance.

"Ummm...Goku do you want to dance, well I mean-"

"Sure if you tell me how that is," I said feeling my cheeks burn a little as I said that. All I had to do was put my arms around her waist while hers where around my neck and with that all I needed to do was sway to what she calls music, which seemed easy enough well it would have been if my heart wasn't beating so hard that I could barely breath as I looked down into ChiChi's brown eyes. Dancing here with everyone dancing the same way with opposite gender as the soft music took control of our bodies it felt like a spell or something that calmed the wild kids all around us screaming to quiet and tame mood. Even when the slow dance stopped I didn't let go of her and she did the same we just started swaying faster to the beat of the song. I had no idea what I was feeling right now but I love the way it felt to the point that I didn't mind the girls teasing us actually let me rephrase that I couldn't hear any of it was like my surroundings were melting away and it was just me and ChiChi in our own world.

"ChiChi! Sorry to ruin your moment with Goku, but can you sort of help me find Vegeta I kind of lost him," Bulma said dragging us back to the real world.

ChiChi was the first to catch sight of Vegeta with that girl that asked us to hold her stuff yesterday. When we got to where they were Vegeta was handing the girl back a bottle filled with what I guess water, but ChiChi whispered that it was something called alcohol. I didn't know what alcohol was but judging by the goofy way Vegeta was acting that it wasn't something good. For the rest of the night Bulma had to hide him away from any teachers that might see that he was what ChiChi called drunk, which was kind of against the law for kids our age to be. With the night almost ending with buying and eating these really yummy things called chips, hiding the loopy Vegeta away from the teachers and almost barfing after seeing Bulma and Vegeta touching lips like Yamcha and Maron did for most of the dance, ChiChi explained that what they were doing was called kissing and that people do that with someone you really like, so I guess it was safe to say that Vegeta was either too drunk to know what he was doing or he really liked Bulma and wasn't going to be the person in Bomy's prediction so I guess that only left me and for some reason as ChiChi fell asleep on my shoulder that didn't seem like such bad thing actually just thinking about it was making my face burn with blush for a reason that was unknown to me right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dreaded Exams!

"I can't believe that exams are in a couple days," Bulma complained as we walked out of Math class the last period of the day with our exam schedules in our hands. Bulma had a point if I had to do all the things that we went through during our review class in Math I was definitely going to fail miserably.

"I guess if you're really stress about itI guess I could teach you some of it," Vegeta said with a fake annoyed face on that got Bulma to give him a kiss on the cheek as she thanked him. Ever since that dance a couple weeks ago it was like Vegeta was a totally new person it was like he was completely under Bulma's spell he even agreed to be her boyfriend!

"Vegeta since you're helping Bulma out-"

"Absolutely not I don't give special lessons to just anyone."

"But we're best friends," I complained watching Bulma hug him, which left Vegeta with a huge blush on his face.

"Hey why would want to get lessons with them anyway it's not like they are going to be doing any work school related anyway. But you know if you really want to pass the exams I'll tutor you," ChiChi said as she joined us from getting a couple of binders from her locker.

"Gee thanks ChiChi," I said sticking my tongue out at the lovey-dovey couple beside us. It wasn't like I was jealous of Vegeta...well maybe I was a little, seeing him with Bulma all the time doing everything together with each other seem kind of fun, but I could never ask ChiChi to be my girlfriend not because I didn't want her to be it was just that I wasn't sure she wanted to be my girlfriend after all she did say no to Vegeta when he asked and now look at them they hated each other and were now currently fighting on who could teach better. They ended up settling it with a bet on which student could get the highest marks on their exams. As soon as we got home Vegeta and Bulma disappeared into a room to start studying.

"Okay I refuse to lose to Vegeta so let's meet in your room to start studying English at five," she said as we walked upstairs and went into her room. I guess I need to work extra hard to impress ChiChi or she may never accept me as her boyfriend. I changed my clothes and put on just a pair of shorts that I found in my dresser that Bulma bought me. I got out all my English notes that I took not that they were going to help me but if ChiChi see's that I took some effort in learning stuff like phrases and simple sentences then maybe she would be slight impressed.

It was around five when I heard a knock on the door and without thinking I found myself rushing towards the door where ChiChi stood gaping at me. We stood there for what seem like hours, but really seconds just staring at each other until ChiChi looked away from me and pointed at me.

"Please tell me you are going to put on a shirt before we start?" She asked trying not to look at me like I was standing in there without any clothes, but I did what she said and put on this huge long sleeve dark blue shirt that had DC written across it in huge black letters. To tell the truth I thought that maybe this tutoring session might be a little fun, but it was just as boring as class, but unlike class I could actually understand what was being taught and after a couple of hours we were done with the grammar part and the vocabulary part of the exam, which fortunately for me was the only thing that the Ms. Smith was making me do, but I helped test ChiChi for the literature section. After a good two more hours I was sure that ChiChi was probably going to get the highest mark, it was like she knew everything which made me wonder why she was even studying so hard, but I had a feeling that asking her would make her angry so I kept my mouth shut.

Days passed with us studying a subject each day along with English since that was our first exam until it was the night before the English exam and everyone went to their rooms early so that we would be well rested for the exam tomorrow, but I couldn't go to sleep I was kind of nervous for it. Even though it would mean nothing if I failed this exam but I couldn't just let all the time that ChiChi spent with me be for nothing so I ended up studying some of the notes ChiChi wrote for me until late in the night when the boredom of studying took over me and put me to sleep.

"Wake up Master Goku it is exam day," Charles said nudging me awake and before I knew it I was dashing out of the chair that I fell asleep on and into the washroom next to the big black thing on the wall. If I thought I was nervous yesterday I was nervous wreck today I could barely get dress, but after couple of times trying to put my feet through the leg wholes to my jeans and head through a yellow shirt that had danger written on it. I knocked into ChiChi on the way down but this time I caught her before she could fall on the ground.

"Are you ready to ace the English exam?" she asked with a cheerful smile that made me feel even more nervous. I wondered what she would say if I told that I was so not ready for this exam, knowing her it would probably be anything but good after all she took time out of her study time to teach me grammar and vocab. I manage to force a smile and nod my head as I followed her downstairs where I saw Vegeta stuffing breakfast down and Bulma wasn't even the least bit freaked out about the exam which just added more to my nerves. _Vegeta must went all out in teaching her, _I thought as a maid put nineteen bowls of cereal in front of me and for the first time ever I felt like if I even being to eat my breakfast I might barf so I told the maid to hold onto the bowls of cereal and serve it with my lunch when we come back. This shocked everyone at the table, even Vegeta was worried that he felt my forehead for a fever, but I really didn't want ChiChi to think that I was sick so I dodged his hand and went outside to the limo to wait for everyone to join me.

I tried to control myself and get over my nerves, but it seemed like the more I tried the bigger it got. I could feel myself sweating by the time we got to school. I went over my notes that I brought with me twelve times before Jill said that we should probably head up to the theater to start the exam. I really didn't want to leave the comfort of the grade nine lock room, but I grudgingly got off the couch where I started to follow Jill, Sakura, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Bulma and Vegeta that called over his shoulder teasing ChiChi about losing the bet, which if I did eat breakfast might have made me barf it up. I was halfway out of the grade nine locker room when ChiChi stopped me by pulling on my shirt.

"You know you don't have to get nervous about the silly bet me and Vegeta made, whether you pass or fail I won't care just knowing that you worked your butt off to get that mark Tien make me happy and we'll try harder next time okay." With those words she made every tense part of my body especially my nerves relax. I couldn't believe how a couple of words could make such an effect on me, but what really got my nerves to go away was the warm tight hug she gave me as she wished me luck. I felt my cheeks burn as that feeling that I felt when we dance together at the semi-formal dance rushed through me making my heart speed up tenfold. I wondered if this was how Vegeta felt about Bulma and if it meant that I might have a chance with her at least I hoped I did. When we got to the exam room the principal greeted us and told everyone to greet us, which I thought was nice but ChiChi seem to be embarrassed about it. We sat in two seats that Bulma had saved for us.

"Without farther delay the teachers Tien now pass out the exam papers," Mr. Jang said with a booming voice that got the whole room dead quiet with only the sounds of teachers walking around and placing the exam on every desk they passed to replace the chatter of the children that died away along with Mr. Jang's announcement. I heard ChiChi whisper good luck to me from behind as the teachers said that we could start and I whispered it back to her. If all the exams were like the one I took today I was pretty sure I was going get through them easily thanks ChiChi. Studying for the rest of the exams after that were more fun even though ChiChi wasn't doing anything different, I had no idea why I just found it so much fun that I couldn't describe it especially when I got a question right she would always have this smile that made me smile widely and going into the last exam, which was German for me but Latin for the girls, before Christmas I hoped that I could make that smile bigger with telling her that I aced all my exams.

"Okay everyone after the exam we are going to watch a movie with Jill, Sakura, Tien, Krillin, 18 and Yamcha and after that we're going to hang out a little in my indoor pool and then it is the girl sleepover and my father made me promise no boys in the sleepover room passed ten," Bulma yelled excitedly as we waited outside the doors to the theater to be opened. Yamcha whispered something to Krillin and Tien that got them laughing and giving each other high fives while Tien told Jill his girlfriend as of after that semi-formal dance we had. The joke manage to get all the way back to ChiChi without anyone telling Bulma or Vegeta and ChiChi told me the joke, I didn't get it at all but I laughed along with everyone else. I could tell Bulma was about to demand that someone would tell her what was so funny when the doors to the exam room opened and we all sat where the signs told us to seat and before I knew it we were being told to start the exam in front of us. I was amazed that I knew every German question on the exam since ChiChi didn't take German but yet she still taught it to me with the help of Jill. It was an hour and a half when I left the exam room just to find ChiChi, Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, 18 and Sakura waiting impatiently for all the people that took German to finish their exams, but of course Vegeta finished his exam in record time. It took another half hour before Jill and Krillin came out but it took the full two hours and a half to get Tien out there along with everyone else in the exam room.

"Now that we are all finally finished exams the real fun beings!" Bulma yelled as we headed outside of the school.

"So how do you feel about the exams they weren't so scary after all right?"

"Why would Goku get scared of simple exams if I were him I would by more scared of the barbarian next to him," Vegeta teased just to have ChiChi punch him on the head to make him stop laughing at her. I laughed as the whole thing got bigger until they were yelling at each other angrily. It was like that until we got to the movies with Sakura arguing on ChiChi's side with her while Tien argued on Vegeta's side. It all stopped when ChiChi picked up snow and chucked it at Vegeta, which resulted in a huge snow fight that everyone took part in.

When we got to the movies it was another huge fight between watching New Moon or A Christmas Carol. ChiChi, Krillin and Sakura were neutral, Bulma, 18 and Vegeta were for A Christmas Carol while Jill, Tien, and Yamcha wanted to see New Moon. The decision rested in my hands I wanted to pick the side with Bulma and Vegeta were on but Jill looked like she could murder me in my sleep if I didn't go on her side. I closed my eyes and spun around to land on the New Moon side and with sighs and cheers we went to go see that movie. Yamcha, Tien and Krillin were practically asleep during the movie while ChiChi whispered jokes about the movie to Sakura who was counting all the ugly people in the movie. Vegeta and Bulma weren't even watching the movie while they made out beside the three sleeping boys. The only people that were actually paying attention to the movie were me, Jill and 18. Halfway through the movie when Bella jumps of the cliff to see her boyfriend Edward that dumped her at the beginning of the movie after his brother tried to kill her at her birthday party, ChiChi whispered loud enough saying yes now I commit suicide because I'm mentally ill. This got Sakura laughing and that woke up the three sleeping boys and for the rest of the movie they threw popcorn at the make out couple beside them. At the end of the movie I wondered if A Christmas Carol would've made more sense than that movie did. Whoever heard of someone almost killing themselves just to see someone that wasn't actually there in the first place, I guess ChiChi was right in calling her crazy.

This time we got a ride in Bulma's limo to her house instead of walking. There we all changed into swimsuits that Bulma had bought on the computer the night before, but I had no clue why she bought one for herself and ChiChi after all they did live here. The boys got changed in a room next to the room with the indoor pool while the girls got changed in a change room in the pool area.

"Goku what did you think of the movie after all you are the only guy that actually paidattention to it?" Yamcha asked as we waited for the girls near the pool side.

"It was kind of weird to be honest I don't know why Jill wanted to see it so bad."

"That obvious it's because Taylor Lautner the guy who played Jacob was shirtless for most of the movie," Yamcha answered as he got impatient of waiting and jumped into the pool that made some of the water come out of the pool and hit us. I guess that made sense after all ChiChi was embarrassed when I took off my shirt.

"Come to think of it you guys might by even more built than that guy in the movie," Tien said staring at our stomachs well I guess this was one thing that we couldn't hide I thought as Vegeta told them that their father's were exercise and fighting maniacs, which wasn't exactly a lie after all my father sometimes wouldn't let me come home until I could beat all the kids in the tournament that Vegeta's father holds every year for the young Saiyans and every year I would get beat by Vegeta.

"Hey boys!" Bulma yelled drawling our attention to the girls coming in with different colored swim suits. Like our ties at the semi-formal Vegeta's swimming suit was the same purple color as Bulma's and mine swim suit was the same green color as ChiChi's. Jill and Tien had matching light blue swim suits while the rest like Sakura, 18, Yamcha and Krillin didn't have a color matching with anyone.

"Wow, you guys are ripped!" Jill said as she, Sakura and 18 just stared at us and Vegeta told them the same story that he told the boys and they seem to be satisfied with the explanation, but I could still feel the girls staring at us until we all joined Yamcha in the water. Not wanting to look wimpy both Vegeta and I jumped in after them even though the thought of jumping brought back memories of our crash landing. When I jumped in ChiChi was right beside me guiding me up.

"I wasn't sure if you knew how to swim or not, but judging by how good Vegeta is you must have water where you come from," ChiChi asked while letting go of my hands, but I grabbed onto her hands for two reasons because I was still kind of nervous from my first encounter with water and also it gave me an excess to hold onto her hands.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Bulma yelled after some time of swimming around and splashing each other trying to continue our snow ball fight that we had earlier.

"Since it was your suggestion Bulma you go first and everyone gets three goose eggs, which means that you're aloud to skip any truth or dare you don't want to do," ChiChi said joining the circle that we made around Bulma and Vegeta that were seating on the ledge of the pool holding hands.

"If that's way you want it ChiChi then fine. I pick Jill truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jill said confidently. Bulma dared her to give Tien a kiss for ten seconds. We all counted down from ten, but as we got closer to one we slowed down our counting, which got Tien splashing water at the royal people seating on the ledge to hurry up, which made them count slower stress each number before waiting a little while to say the next number. When we got to zero it was Jill's turn and she picked 18, which chose truth.

"18 if you had a choice between marrying Krillin or having to kiss him right now which would you pick?" This made 18 embarrassed by the way she was hiding her face from everyone and saying goose egg, which got Krillin to splash Jill as his face also was bright red. This got Jill to pick another victim, which was Bulma and she picked a dare that got her to have a chicken fight with me and ChiChi. After ChiChi explained what it was the royal couple jumped into the pool and Vegeta effortless lifted Bulma to his shoulders. I did the same, but for some reason I felt that weird feeling that made me feel all warm and happy inside but I didn't have any time to think too much about it because the royal couple was coming at us. ChiChi and Bulma swatted and pushed each other until Vegeta and I started to get into the fight with kicking each other. It seem like we were evenly matched well until Vegeta "accidentally" kicked ChiChi in the stomach that almost made her fall off my shoulders and touch the water. Well you can picture the rest ChiChi got pissed off and all it took was her power to rise to three hundred to knock Vegeta down into the water with a kick to the face that sent them both crashing into the water. When the royal couple recovered and were back on their thrown Bulma picked Yamcha and he picked a dare that made him prank phone call Maron his girlfriend's cell phone. After some encouraging cheers Yamcha jumped out of the pool and returned with Bulma's house phone.

"Hi are you Miss Maron?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"I'm calling to convert you to Barneism, are you familiar with Barneism?"

"Barney what?"

"Barneism, here at our united church of Barney we believe giving up all our worldly positions to the poor and loving each human like family is the right thing to do."

"Barneism? United Church of Barney? Never heard of it or the religion."

"That's too bad would you like to be enlightened?"

"No!"

"Come on don't you want your soul to be saved? Come on sing the Barney theme song with me so we can both be saved by the wise purple Barney. I love you, you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love-" Yamcha broke off when the phone started to beep so he took it off speakerphone and then switched the phone off.

"That was amazing! Where did you come up with Barneism?" Tien asked as Yamcha hopped back into the pool, while everyone finished their laughing about the phone call not getting the joke again in I just laughed with everyone else.

"It was nothing it just came to me, anyway I chose ChiChi," Yamcha said smiling evilly at ChiChi that picked dare, which was to kiss me on the lips for a whole minute. I wished that Yamcha didn't pick this dare because I was not ready to kiss her actually I don't even know the first thing about kissing. I could see ChiChi looking at me trying to read my expression and then she said goose egg. To be honest I was both relieved and disappointed mainly because she didn't show any signs of really wanting to kiss me.

"Fine then be a wuss ChiChi, I pick Goku," Yamcha said while getting a whack by ChiChi. I chose dare like everyone else and Yamcha dared me to kiss ChiChi on the cheek. I was definitely going to kiss her after all if I got called a wuss by a human the prince of Saiyans would never let me live it down and also I wanted to repair my bruised pride from getting rejected by her. I bend down and brought ChiChi's right cheek to my lips and kiss her while trying to ignore my burning cheeks and fast beating heart. My lips touched her soft warm skin for a couple seconds before I moved back to see ChiChi's face bright red maybe even redder than mine.

"You know you didn't have to do it after all you have goose eggs, you know," ChiChi said as she put her hand on the cheek that I kissed. I wanted so badly to tell her that I really wanted to and that I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but with all the people here and the fact that I was still not sure what her reaction would be to hearing me say all this so I kept my mouth shut and apologized.

"Come on lighten up ChiChi it was just a kiss on the cheek it didn't even have a time limit either," Yamcha said while ducking underwater to get away from whatever ChiChi had in her mind to punish him for making fun of her.

"Vegeta truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to bow towards me and call me your highness for the rest of the day," I said with a huge smile on my face as Vegeta glared at me. He was so going to call a goose egg after all Vegeta was way too arrogant with an even bigger ego to boot he would never bow to anyone especially someone he thought was way too far from even being his equal.

"Fine, I would love to my highness just know you better sleep with one eye open tonight, because who knows when the next time you are going to see the Earth again," Vegeta said while bowing to me, which was supposed to make me feel happy and more superior, but really it made me think whether I could actually survive until tomorrow morning. With that we went on with our game but we soon had to stop after a maid complained to Bulma's father that they were half nude boys running around. With that the girls had to start the sleepover party early. Vegeta and I said goodbye to the girls not wanting to have to deal with any girly conversation or make overs. The girls were so loud that even well into the night I could hear everything they were doing all the way on the fourth floor from the floor before the bottom. I liked it when they were watching episodes of gossip girl at least that got them quiet; it was two in the morning when they decided to do makeovers that lasted until around four in the morning before the house got completely quiet. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard knocking on my door.

"Hey Goku are you still awake?" I heard ChiChi ask, which got me running towards the door wondering why she was knocking on my door at this time of night. "I didn't wake you up or anything?"

"Nope, not at all after all who can sleep with a party going on three floors below you?" I said with a smile as I watch her giggle a little while agreeing with me.

"Well the reason why I'm here is because I was wondering if you would take me on another flying ride."

"Sure but what about the girls downstairs?"

"They're all fast asleep and with the fumes from the nail-polish and other make up stuff it's really hard to sleep in there." With that we sneaked out of the house and I threw ChiChi on my back and into the dark black sky only lit up with the stars and the moon above us. Maybe this was a sign that ChiChi might except me as a boyfriend I thought as we flew around the neighborhood until I got tired and I landed us on the top of Bulma's flat roof that had a bunch of chairs to seat on and gaze up at the stars. ChiChi picked this really comfortable looking seat that hung from these bares, she called it chair swing.

"You never answered my question about the exams," she said curling up next to me with her head on my shoulder as she neatly crossed her legs and slight rocked the chair swing.

"Well they would've been a lot scarier if you didn't help with every subject," I said while putting my hand over ChiChi hoping that it would be okay but she didn't mind.

"The kiss earlier did you really want to kiss me or was it just because you wanted to do the dare?" ChiChi asked while looking up at me.

"Did you like it?"

"Kind of," she said looking away from me with a smile on her face. _This had to mean that she would accept me as her boyfriend right I mean there was no other explanation, _I thought as I tried to form the words to ask her in my head and I was just about to blurt it out when she pointed at the sky and told me that she could see the big dipper. With all the talk about constellations I kind of missed my chance to ask her, but I guess just knowing that she liked my kiss was good enough and bonus we stayed up on the roof so long that we fell asleep together. It was really hard explaining the reason why we were up on the roof to Bulma and the other girls that have already decided that we were doing anything but talking and sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Christmas Time!

"In your face Vegeta I'm the better teacher and I even had time to get higher marks then you to!" ChiChi said rubbing it in as we walked out of school on the last day of school after seeing that I beat Bulma in every exam we took and ChiChi had gotten a ten percent higher mark then Vegeta in every exam. I wasn't really that happy we beat Vegeta...well actually I was ecstatic about that, but I was happier about the huge smile ChiChi gave me with an even bigger hug. With exams being over I was facing another challenge way bigger than the exams it was what do I get ChiChi for a Christmas present? I wanted it to be special and maybe if it was really good there won't be any doubt that she would say yes to me. The girls already had our presents all wrapped up since they let us sleep in on Saturday after their friends left.

"Good luck with present shopping boys!" Bulma yelled she drove away with ChiChi leaving us in front of this store called the West City Mall.

"What do we get the girls for Christmas?"

"I don't know about you but I already know what I'm going to get Bulma. For ChiChi's present you on your own with that one."

"What can't I just get what you are going to get for Bulma for Chi-"

"Noway do you honestly think ChiChi would like something Bulma would like? I feel really sorry for you," Vegeta said leaving me standing at the doors of the store. _As much as I disliked it, Vegeta was right if I wanted to get her the best present ever I had to put some real thought into this, _I thought as I ran around the mall looking at every store I came across. Many times I caught myself looking at clothes because I hear ChiChi and Bulma talking a lot about how much they need new clothes, but with the fear that I might not get something that she likes I crossed that off my possible Christmas presents to buy. I spent hours looking around and it took every bit of my will power to keep myself from spending the eight hundred dollars Bulma gave me to buy a Christmas present for ChiChi at the food court, when I came across this store filled with flashing machines.

"Good afternoon sir! Welcome to The Source how may I help you?" A woman with long brown hair, bright green eyes and pale skin wearing a red vest over her clothes.

"Oh gee, do have anything that good for a Christmas present?"

"That depends who's this present for?"

"Well I need it to be really good to impress a girl that I want to be my girlfriend."

"In that case it has to be really special...tell me what type of girl she is," The lady said while looking around the store.

"Well she's good at fighting, she studies a lot, her favorite color is green, she likes to go shopping for clothes, she likes to listen to music-"

"Music we have that," The lady said while covering my mouth. She showed me to this section of the store where there millions of square plastic things on the shelves. This was going to be hard picking one of these square things that ChiChi will like. The lady asked me if I knew what type of music ChiChi liked after she saw me looking through all the square things. When I didn't have an answer the lady whacked her forehead like ChiChi had done when I didn't know what knocking was. The lady took me to another section with these weird machines that the Lady said that will allow someone to listen to music everywhere called iPods.

"How much is this one?" I asked while pointing to a box that had iPod touch generation three written across it.

"Sir, don't you think that iPod is too expensive for a small crush?"

"You mean eight hundred dollars isn't enough?"

"Ei-eight hundred dollars! Where in the world does a kid your age get that type of money?" The lady said while looking at me with shock, but I was too disappointed to even notice. _I guess if eight hundred dollars wasn't enough I'll just have to start looking again, but what a shame I bet ChiChi would really like it too, _I thought as I headed towards the doors of the store with depression just to have the lady stop me and say if I wanted to buy the iPod then eight hundred dollars will more than enough.

"Man are you really going to buy this for a girl that you like? How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen years old lady, and yeah hopefully she'll say yes with this present."

"I wish I had a rich boy that liked me if this is what they do," The lady said as I left the store with victorious smile and two hundred dollars left from my purchase. Since ChiChi and Bulma weren't coming to pick us up for another hour I hit the food court to get rid of the hunger eating at my belly for missing lunch looking for ChiChi's Christmas present. After ordering a hundred of these packs of sushi I found Vegeta eating the same thing when I was looking for some where to seat.

"Hey Vegeta I got my present for ChiChi. What did you get for Bulma?" I asked as I started to dig into my first box of sushi.

"This really expensive four hundred dollar diamond necklace...how about you?"

"This thing called an iPod touch that lets you listen to music anywhere and it only coast me five hundred dollars to buy," I said showing Vegeta the iPod. He was surprised that I even found something that good. "What do you think the girls got us Vegeta?"

"I know what ChiChi got you Bulma told me, but she made me promise not to tell you."

"Come on Vegeta tell me I won't tell anyone."

No matter how much I bugged Vegeta that day he wouldn't budge, and I couldn't ask any of the girls so I decided to suck it up like a man and wait until Christmas. With the time we spent watching movies in the theater, putting up decorations like Christmas lights, a Christmas tree and this Ginger Bread House, making snowmen and having snow ball fights, it was soon Christmas Eve.

"Okay listen up everyone since its Christmas Eve it's time for the Christmas Eve awakathon. The last one awake by nine o' clock in the morning tomorrow wins fifty dollars," Bulma boomed after ChiChi requested it. Everyone agreed to it with the only rule being that we couldn't leave the entertainment room, which seemed easy after all who could fall asleep with Bulma watching episodes of Gossip Girl with Vegeta while ChiChi played her music throughout the whole room as she wrote stories on the computer. I was occupying my time with playing this fighting games that Bulma bought me a couple of days ago as an early Christmas present after I wouldn't leave her alone complaining about how the entertainment room had nothing I could do in it. It was close to midnight when Bulma finished watching all her episodes of Gossip Girl so she ordered nine plates filled with candy that me and Vegeta more or less finished by two o'clock. By that time Bulma was painting her toes while Vegeta joined me in my fighting game while ChiChi kept on typing. I wondered how anyone could find just writing on the computer for so long, but I guess it couldn't be that boring if ChiChi found it fun.

"Guys we should watch Promo Night!" Bulma yelled after she finished her nails around two thirty o'clock. I didn't expect ChiChi to leave the computer but she did to seat in between Bulma and me. The movie was really boring actually I thought the real entertainment was watching ChiChi scream every time someone was killed, which would make Bulma fake scream and snuggle into Vegeta for protection. The good things that came from the movie was that it got ChiChi huddling close to me when someone was killed be the murder and the fact that the movie kept us all up until four morning especially with Vegeta making fun of ChiChi that caused a deadly pillow fight that Bulma watched with great interest announcing each blow we got at each other. With that I played video games for the next two hours by myself just to find Vegeta and Bulma snuggled up together asleep.

"I guess the King and Queen are out of the competition," ChiChi said coming to seat next to me. She picked up the controller that Vegeta was using and started to play with me. It amazed me how good she was and it didn't even look like she really knew what she was doing with her pressing random buttons and all but she still managed to beat me every time.

"How are you beating me each time you're just pressing random buttons?"

"Well yeah pressing them faster than you that's why," She said smiling widely but two can play at that game. I increased my speed and barely beat her so we decided to have this tournament that kept us busy for hours.

"Yes! I won," I cheered after what seemed like a hundred rounds of my fighting game that kept us awake until six in the morning.

"I let you win," ChiChi said pushing me lightly with a smile.

"Now what do we do I don't think I can play another video game for a while."

"How about we play twenty questions? All you have to do is ask each other questions and the rules are that you have to answer all of them and you have to tell the truth," ChiChi said as she stretched and fell back into her beanbag chair. I agreed with the idea while switching the television on. ChiChi asked me what seemed like a million questions instead of twenty but I guess it felt that way because my answers about Planet Vegeta were pretty long. When it was my turn I was going to ask her the question that has been on my mind ever since after the semi-formal dance, but once again I was cut short ChiChi fell asleep before I could even ask the question. Even though I already won I managed to stay awake all the way till nine in the morning when Charles woke everyone up and announced that I was the winner of the contest. Bulma gave me the fifty dollars like she promised and I practically rubbed it into Vegeta's face before he blasted me with a weak energy beam. With that we went upstairs to the living room where we opened presents with Mr. Brief and a robot he made to look like what ChiChi called Santa Claus. After pissing off Vegeta with constantly asking him to seat on his lap and asking him what Vegeta wanted for Christmas the robot 'mysteriously' blew up.

"Here's your present from me to you," ChiChi said pointing at this huge present that made Vegeta's present from Bulma pale in comparison. I quickly opened it to find my mouth hanging open with delight it was this thing that looked like a table with this huge pole that had gray circles on the end of the pole. ChiChi explain that it was a weight lifting set so I can workout at home without anyone seeing me using my powers. Suddenly looking at this great present made me feel that mine might not be good enough, but Vegeta grabbed ChiChi's present that I was trying to hide and threw it to ChiChi.

"Wow an iPod touch I always wanted one, thank you Goku," ChiChi said hugging me. It wasn't as good as the kiss that Bulma gave Vegeta when she opened her present but, it was good enough for me to ask ChiChi what I couldn't last night.

"ChiChi...well...would you like to be-"

"Oh guys look above you, if you stand under the mistletoe you got to kiss!" Bulma yelled interrupting me while pointing at this plant with white berries on it hanging from the ceiling. ChiChi gave me a quick kiss on the cheek that made my face light on fire, with the tingling sensation from where her lips were that made me speechless for the rest of the day even during our Christmas dinner of turkey, mash potatoes, other meats and salads. I missed my chance to ask her with me being sent into a daze for most of the day but it only made me more determine to ask her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Candy Grams of Love on Valentine's Day?

"Everyone Candy Grams go on sale starting today! Don't forget to pick one up Valentine's Day is in two days," Kiya announced interrupting our Math class to announce these candy grams that people bought for others during this holiday that ChiChi says is filled with love and people trying to express their feelings for others threw gifts of chocolates. _If this holiday was really what I've been told then maybe I could ask ChiChi the thing that has been on my mind ever since dance last year, _I thought as I sat through math class thinking about how I was going to make Valentine's Day work out the way I wanted so I don't end up empty handed like during Christmas.

"Guys I have to go to basketball practice so I'll see you after lunch," ChiChi called to us as she left with her friend 18 for basketball practice. Even though I miss having ChiChi around during lunches because I never quiet knew what the rest of her friends that we had lunch with were talking about and Vegeta was always talking with Bulma privately so lunch pretty much stunk without her, but it gave me a perfect opportunity to buy her a candy gram.

"So why exactly are you buying ChiChi, Jill and Sakura candy grams?" Vegeta asked as we overheard Bulma's purchases.

"Well, I always buy them candy grams and they do the same, but this is the first year ChiChi and I are going to get candy grams from guys!" Bulma squealed as she paid her money and then left us to buy candy grams with the money she gave us this morning.

"So boys what can I help you with today?" Kiya asked as we stepped up to the desk she and Maron were seating behind a desk with a paper of in front of them. Vegeta ordered a big candy gram for Bulma, with a message saying Happy Valentine's Day from Vegeta, but Kiya said that was too boring to send to his girlfriend so she added From your loving boyfriend Vegeta. Vegeta didn't look entirely comfortable with the message, but he didn't bother changing. Next was my turn and I ordered one for ChiChi, which brought huge smiles to the girls faces. _I bet they were going to write something embarrassing on my candy gram too, _I thought to myself as I told them just to write Happy Valentine's Day and nothing else, which made their smiles disappear as they sighed telling me that message wasn't good enough and that I needed to say something like I love you on it, but I wasn't sure if she loved me back. _If she liked my candy gram maybe I'll tell her that but before than I can't let her know._

The days to Valentine's Day pass by quickly during Winter Carnival with Spandex Day and Crazy hair Day, and to be honest I could hardly wait for two reasons I wanted to see ChiChi's reaction to my candy gram and I wanted to see if I got any candy grams from ChiChi. I was curious because every time I asked her she would just shrug and either leave the room or change the subject of the conversation. Coming into the school in my pajamas that were an orange long sleeve shirt and blue striped PJ pants for Pajama Day with everyone passing little heart shape cards to teachers and friends I could feel both my excitement and curiosity of what was going to happen on this special day.

"Oh I can't wait to get candy grams!" Bulma squealed wearing a white sweater with pink pajama pants as we entered into the school. ChiChi wearing a West High basketball sweater and purple PJ pants that matched Sakura's that were red ones, agreed with her while glancing at me with a sweet smile that made my mind go on over drive trying to figure out what was going on in her mind, knowing quiet well she wouldn't tell me even if I asked.

I sat through homeroom expecting them to send the candy grams, but nothing happened and then first period, second period and recess past also without a candy gram in sight. By the time it was half way pass third period I was beginning to think they might never come when we heard a knock on the door of the art room interrupting everyone from their art work of a church in the Reformation period, well in my case it was more like garbage than art work.

"Hey Mrs. Gold, we have candy grams!" Maron boomed coming in with Kiya holding a white box that had candy grams written across it in red lettering.

"You better have some for me in there," Mrs. Gold demanded with a smile that got the girls laughing as they started to read out names and messages on the candy grams while throwing it towards the person that it was to. ChiChi and Bulma and including their friends Jill, Sakura and 18 all got four candy grams from each other ranging from small to medium.

"This candy gram is from Vegeta to Bulma saying Happy Valentine's Day from your loving boyfriend Vegeta," 18 said handing Bulma a small stripe of pink paper what had four red hearts on it, while the whole class sighed as they looked at Bulma and Vegeta.

"The next one is from Bulma to Vegeta saying love you from Bulma."

"Next candy gram is from Goku to ChiChi saying Happy Valentine's Day, here you go girl," Kiya yelled throwing ChiChi her candy gram from me, but her reaction wasn't like I pictured it to be. She didn't seem overly happy like I wanted her to be and flash a full beautiful smile at me like during Christmas, but a sort of small barely there smile flashed at me and somehow I kind of knew I couldn't tell her not yet at least I thought as I received her candy gram that also said happy Valentine's Day giving no indication that she liked me enough accept me as her boyfriend. _Man why was it so easy with Vegeta and Bulma, but yet so difficult with ChiChi! _I pondered for the rest of the day and even with all that time I still came out blank.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: March Break in Europe!

"ChiChi are you sure you can't come to the Europe trip?" Bulma whined as she urged ChiChi to stop packing to go spend the March Break with family. I really wanted her to come too, it just wouldn't be the same but she made it very clear that she was going to spend the holiday with her parents whether she liked it or not and judging by the way she always tried to change the subject when Bulma brings up the Europe trip she really wanted to go.

"Bulma I'm leaving today and that's final okay. I'm fine missing the trip so stop complaining," she scolded as she hauled her yellow sports bag on her back and hurried down the stairs where both Bulma and I followed her to where we saw a white huge car that said jeep on the back pulled up to our driveway. A huge hairy man, which I was guessing her father got out of the car to help load her stuff into the car.

"Bye guys, see you in two weeks, I guess," ChiChi said while giving Bulma a hug and then she walked up to me for a hug. Feeling her thin yet powerful arms warped around me made my face start to burn, but nothing can compare to when she looked up with her arms still around my neck and the smile that she gave me made my heart beat faster and my mind go blank instantly as she whispered to have an extra amount of fun for her before breaking out of the hold I had on her and running into the car. Bulma and I waved to her until we couldn't see her car anymore.

"Now what do we do? There has to be something we can do for her." I ask Bulma, but she just shrugged saying we'll come up with something but for now we had to pack for our trip to Greece with the rest of our grade nine class. As time passed packing and hearing Bulma drone on and on about how exciting the trip was going to be I couldn't help but thinking what ChiChi was doing right now and even though I talked to her every time Bulma called to see how she was doing I felt weirdly empty. Even when it was the day of the trip being in a plane with fifty other of my classmates and the fact that I was seating by my best friend Vegeta, I spent twenty-four hours on the plane feeling a strong plague of loneliness. After a while I lost track of the time all together in a dreamless sleep, which was a result of the chattering of the kids around me and the soft hum of the airplane moving through the air, so I was pretty surprise to wake up in Greece after our last stop in Switzerland with a painful bash to my head from Vegeta to wake me up.

In Greece it looked completely different from West City from the people walking around to the shape of the buildings in a word it was amazing. I could hardly believe that ChiChi was missing all this, just thinking about her made my stomach turn with a little loneliness as I stepped into the bus that was going to take us to our hotel that we were going to stay in at least until we get on the boat that we were going to be sailing in for couple of days.

When we got to the hotel the teachers talked to us about being good and being respectful of the other people staying here before letting us go into our rooms to unpack and sleep in for the rest of the night. My room was with Vegeta, Yamcha and Krillin. As soon as we got into the room both Yamcha and Krillin started to play around and explore the room while Vegeta and I started to unpack our bags.

"You know there's no use thinking about ChiChi, she defiantly not thinking about you right now," Vegeta said as he took off his shirt and put on this really large T-shirt that had Chuck Bass written across it that Bulma had given him for their fourth month anniversary or something like that. _Maybe Vegeta was right after all he knew a lot more about girls than I did with him having a girlfriend and all. _I thought as I changed into my pajamas just to have Yamcha chuck a football at me. The ball smacked against my forehead and landed in my hand.

"Dude are you okay? You know you're supposed to catch a football with your hands not our head," Yamcha said still looking at my forehead for any injuries, but after sometime he gave up and asked me to throw the ball back at him. I barely put any energy in throwing the ball, but unfortunately I still haven't gotten use to human strength and sent Yamcha tumbling over as he caught the ball I threw.

"Wow, that looked powerful where were you during the football season," Krillin said helping Yamcha up that was just as surprised as Krillin if not more, but he was more surprise when he asked how much I benched. Even though I had no idea what Yamcha meant by his question Vegeta whispered that it was how much weight I lifted so I told him the lowest amount I ever used while training, which was four hundred and ninety pounds. With both the boys staring at me like I was not normal Vegeta smacked my forehead and told the boys that I was just joking and that I benched at least hundred pounds a couple days a week, which made boys start laughing as they climbed into the other bed on the opposite side of the room next to a window._ I really didn't get why Vegeta had to cover that up with a lie after all I met two year olds that lifted more than that and if that was surprising to the strongest male human in our class I wonder how week humans really were. _I thought as dreams over took after pondering many hours about whether if ChiChi really wasn't thinking about me, and how she would feel if I called her tomorrow before breakfast._ Man I really wish that ChiChi was as easy to figure out like all the other girls in our class. Would she accept me as her boyfriend or was Bomy's perdition wrong?_

The next couple of days were both fun and annoying at the same time. It was fun because of all the different places we visited, all the different food both Vegeta and I had that the teachers were making Bulma pay for after they saw the large amounts of food that we both ate during breakfast on our first full day in Greece. We saw famous land marks, museums and we pretty much hangout with Jill, Sakura, 18 and Bulma when we weren't taking pictures with different kids in our class, Maron said she was going to put all on this thing called Facebook that Bulma promised to get us when we got back home. Where the annoyance came from was that I wanted to tell ChiChi about what was happening here and hear how she was doing on her vacation, but since the first morning we spent in Greece when Vegeta caught me trying to contact ChiChi he said that the times here and where she was with her parents were different and if I called whenever she would yell at me for accidentally waking her up. So ever since then I been having second thoughts of calling ChiChi even when the teachers said that she would be awake, because what if what Vegeta said when we first arrived here in Greece was right, then I doubt ChiChi would like a call from me even if she was awake.

"Hey Vegeta what's up with Goku, it's our last day on dry land he should be happy for his first time going on a ship," Bulma said as we walked around Greece looking for a mall that Bulma wanted to buy something she said was extra special along with Sakura, 18 and Jill.

"He's love sick about ChiChi and misses her ever so dearly during this period away from her," Vegeta said with a teasing tone that made my face burn as the girls giggled at me. I was going to punch Vegeta when Bulma grabbed my hand and put a hundred dollars in my hand and winked at me.

"If you miss ChiChi so much I bet shopping for a birthday present for her, which is the day after we get back to West City, will cheer you up. That's what me and the girls are going do once we find the prefect store."

"Birthday?"

"You know when we celebrate the birth of a person and all," Jill said while doing the weird rolly thing with her eyes that ChiChi often does when Bulma usually is talking. _Even though I didn't exactly understand the whole birthday thing, but if all I needed was to buy a present to make her happy then maybe it will give me enough reassurance to ask her to be my girlfriend. _I thought as Vegeta and I left the girls to go birthday present shopping for ChiChi.

"Vegeta what do you think girls like getting for their birthdays?" I asked Vegeta as we walked around looking through different stores blindly looking for something that for the first time Vegeta was at lost to help me with. After sometime of walking through stores I felt like giving up, wondering why I was spending so much energy on a girl I didn't even know liked me most of the time, ah, I blame that dance we went to last year.

"What you guys doing?" a girl I with wavy red hair and brown eyes, I was pretty sure was named Gure, said as she came walking up towards us with a girl that ChiChi once pointed out to me I think her name was Angela and along with a short boy named Tarble with black spiky hair and brown eyes that everyone said was going out with Gure.

"Just looking for a birthday present for ChiChi, her birthday is the first day back to school," I said hoping that maybe they had some idea of what ChiChi might want for her birthday.

"For ChiChi, huh n...you two dating?" Tarble said patting me on the back. I wish I could answer yes for that question but there was no use lying about something like this. I was about to say no when Vegeta answered for me and told everyone my little predicament that I really wish he hadn't especially since Gure, Angela and Tarble started to laugh at me and Tarble was saying something about me being so whipped whatever that meant.

"If you want something to really impress her just get her jewelry, every girl likes that," Tarble said after he finished his fit of laughter. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to get her whatever Tarble was talking about if every girl liked this thing called jewelry, _I thought as we all walked into a store that Gure picked out that had shiny golden chains and things with loops and sparkling rocks on top of them. There were a lot of this jewelry stuff all over the store, maybe too much jewelry how was I going to pick the one that would make ChiChi impressed?

"Can I help you kids?" a man with light tan skin and black hair and a little hair on his chin asked from behind a glass table.

"Yeah my friend here is looking for something to impress a girl," Tarble said hooking his arm around my neck, as the man smiled at my hot red face trying not to laugh like the girls at the back of the store were as they were looking at the jewelry back there. _When was all this teasing going to end? _I thought as the man went through this door to bring back this sliver chain with what looked like a heart shaped golden key.

"This right here Sir will make that girl fall for you I guaranty it."

"Ah, that's so cute it like you're giving her the key to our heart how romantic," Gure sighed, as I asked the man how much it cost to buy it, which the man confidently answered one hundred and fifty euro. _Great there was no way I could buy it, it had an extra fifty euro, which I didn't have._

"By any chance you could lower it to hundred euro for today?" I pleaded with what ChiChi called a puppy dog face that could make anyone do what I wanted. _I hope she was right._

"Sorry Sir there is no way you can afford this necklace...but I suppose since you are really desperate I'll change this necklace into a bracelet and charge you a hundred euros."

"Thank you mister!" I shimmed as he gave me the golden key on a smaller sliver chain, while I gave him my Euros. We were about to walk out of the store when Vegeta took a sliver rose clip that was hundred and eighteen Euros to the man and paid him the money for it.

"Is that for our girlfriend?"

"Yeah since Goku is getting a present for ChiChi I don't want Bulma to fill left out," Vegeta said rolling his eyes at Tarble that was laughing at him and this time saying that Bulma had whipped him.

"Anyway I can't believe that Goku actually got that for ChiChi. It so cute I know she's going to like it," Gure said looking at the bracelet that the man gave in a black box.

"I don't think so I think it screams marry me, please, such a turn off," Angela said, which Gure gave her glare while saying that Angela was just kidding. But for the rest of the day I couldn't get her words out of my head even though I had no idea what she meant by marry all I knew that it was something bad.

"Vegeta why is he still in glooms-ville?" Bulma asked as we met up with them in the hallway of the hotel to eat dinner in the restaurant in the hotel.

"That because the idiot believed Angela when she said his present screamed marry me and that it was a total turn off."

"You mean the bracelet? I think it's totally great, there no way ChiChi would have the heart to dislike it," Bulma said giving me a huge reassuring smile, which made me feel a little better after all Bulma knew ChiChi more than anyone else did so if she said ChiChi would like it then I could trust her, at least I hope I could, because who could really predict ChiChi's reaction other than someone like Bomy who could see in the future?

For the rest of the vacation I tried to push thoughts about ChiChi to the back of my head by totally getting into everything we did on the ship that we boarded the day after I bought ChiChi her birthday present. I had a lot of fun swimming in the pool with everyone, taking more photos that well be spread all across Facebook as soon as we step foot back in West City, I also spent most of the time throwing up in a bucket in the room I shared with Vegeta, Yamcha and Tien, and stuffing my face with really good food that made up for the fact that I puked it up right after I ate. I couldn't keep thoughts of her out of my mind when it came to the last night where we had this huge dance party. Vegeta had fun with Bulma dancing and making out for most of the time along with the rest of the class...well minus the make out part, while I sat out on a couple of seats away from the teachers watching the kids for any bad behavior, lucky for Vegeta and Bulma they were out their sights, next to Oolong. It wasn't like no one asked me to dance with them and trust me a lot girls asked me to dance with them, but every time one did I felt that ChiChi would get angry if I did so I end up turning each one down.

"Why are you boys not out dancing?" Ms. Smith asked as she slid down a couple of seats to seat next to Oolong and me. Oolong just shrugged, while I couldn't give a reply after all it seemed too embarrassing that I wasn't having fun because I was worried about a girl that half the time I didn't know actually liked me would get angry at me for dancing with another girl.

"I heard about the present that you bought ChiChi for her birthday, very cute." The mere thought that Ms. Smith knew about the present I bought for ChiChi a couple of days ago made me feel a little uncomfortable as I felt burning in my cheeks that I tried to hid, but a couple of seconds I gave up after all nothing gets passed Ms. Smith. I got up and went up to Sakura that wasn't dancing with anyone and asked her if she would dance with me, because anything would be a hundred times better than seating there next to Ms. Smith talking about my private life even it meant dealing with the guilt of dancing with another girl other than ChiChi.

I danced a couple of slow dances with Sakura and I even learned how to grind, for the fast songs. For the rest of the vacation I felt horrible almost like what Vegeta and Yamcha called cheating on her. _I guess I could only hope she never hears about. _I thought as we finally landed back in West City after hours of plane rides listening to Tien debating some points with Jill that sat behind us with Sakura during each plane flight on our way home. I think by the time we got out of Montreal both Sakura and I were ready to strangle them. When we entered the airport I felt a rush of happiness as I saw ChiChi patiently awaiting our arrival along with Charles. I wanted to run up to her and hug her, but guilt soon replaced the happiness and I took my time to get my luggage just to delay from meeting ChiChi a little longer.

With my last bag of luggage in my hands I slowly turned around to a surprise attack by ChiChi. Having her arms around me tightly in a hug that made me feel both extremely guilty and joyous at the exact same time that so many things wanted to make their way out of my mouth especially the question that I been dying to ask ChiChi ever since that dance and a confession, but I knew both things couldn't leave my mouth at least not yet.

"OMG ChiChi, the trip was a blast!" Bulma squealed as she broke up the hug between ChiChi and I to claim a hug from ChiChi. Vegeta joined us soon after and we all headed out with Charles and spent the entire trip back home telling ChiChi stuff about what went on in Greece, which seem to leave her laughing throughout the whole trip especially when she heard that I got sea sick for most of our time on the ship.

Even though I was completely overcome by both guilt and happiness, I felt a sense of calmness and warmth as I sat next to ChiChi watching her reactions to each of our stories.


End file.
